Choubi Association
by angrywolfgirl
Summary: when a top supply giving group called the Choubi Association offer to help the Leaf after the war with the Sand the villagers will do anything. But will Shikamaru be able to fall in love with a bossy, stubborn, troublesome women like Temari? T for now, might become M later
1. Atiko

Shikamaru Nara was called by the Hokage to come a meet some new people. His mother had cleaned his Chunin uniform and had fixed his hair so it looked nice in his original ponytail. Apparently he had to make a good impression on these people, but Shikamaru couldn't care less about what thought of him. Although everyone seemed to be making a big deal about it, so he decided he'd be at least on his best behavior.

Shikamaru made his way up the stairs and down the hall to the Hokage's office. On his way there he bumped into someone. When he looked to see who it was he noticed it was a girl with bright, blonde hair like the sun that was put into four different ponytails. She was wearing a plain white kimono with a red sash. Shikamaru thought she looked kind of pretty.

"Watch where you're going pineapple head!" she barked, and Shikamaru lost the thought he first had about her.

Before he could retaliate she walked past him. Shikamaru decided to let it go. He was never going to see her again, what was the point of holding a grudge. As Shikamaru reached the office doors, he took a deep breath before knocking.

"Come in!" Lady Tsunade's voice called.

Shikamaru listened and entered before looking around. There was only his dad, the Hokage, and a man he had never seen. The man had short spike hair like the girl he had just run into. He was also tall, thin, and a bit tan.

"Shikamaru, this is Atiko, the leader of the Chobi Association. This association takes multiple people from each clan and has them combine their knowledge to help ninjas all over."

"And you're here to invite me in?" Shikamaru looked over at Atiko.

"Well, yes. You don't have to accept though, because there is a tiny thing you'll have to do."

"What is it?" Shikamaru asked.

"You see, my niece is the daughter of the Kazekage and he has been breathing down my neck to find someone in my group to marry her." Shikamaru did not like where this was heading. "But she doesn't much fancy any of the people and my brother says if I don't find her a husband he will destroy my association. So, I saw we were short on members from the Sound and Leaf, but decided Leaf would be best and came here."

"So, I'm being forced to marry a girl I don't even know?" Shikamaru looked around.

"You can get to know her first, if you would like."

"Sorry Atiko, but I don't feel comfortable-"

"Shikamaru, you will get to know the girl, REALLY get to know her and then you'll decide!" Tsunade ordered.

"But, Lady Hokage-"

"This is a very important thing for the village. After the fight with the Sand, we need help encase of an attack." Shikaku told his son.

"We will defiantly give you some supplies to help, if you at least put forth effort." Atiko agreed.

Everyone looked to Shikamaru as he pondered what's the worst thing that could happen.

"Alright, I'll get to know her."


	2. Shogi at the Cafe

Shikamaru was at a small café waiting for the woman to arrive. Atiko had set up a time for the two to meet and hopefully get along, but apparently Temari, the girl he was supposed to marry, was being stubborn and wouldn't come. So, Shikamaru sat alone and waited. His head popped up when he heard screaming.

"Temari, please just try?" Atiko asked the blonde who Shikamaru had seen yesterday.

"No! I don't want to be forced into marriage. I want to find someone on my own!"

"Just give him a shot, he's a guy."

"Yeah right, anyone from this place is probably an idiot!" Temari screamed as Atiko pushed her down in the chair.

"Just drink," Atiko smiled, setting a cup down in front of them. "talk," he made their faces face each other. "and relax." Atiko smiled and left.

Temari sighed in defeat and refused to look at Shikamaru. The looked around and scratched the back of their heads awkwardly.

"Listen, I don't want to do this either, but how about we just hang out no pressure and in the end we'll tell them we don't like each other that way?" Shikamaru shrugged.

"My Uncle will know if we do that, I actually have to try."

"We could fake it."

"If we do that he'll go further and force us to do more together."

"Um, well I guess we should at least talk a little."

"Fine, I'm Temari." Temari said, holding her hand out to shake his.

"Shikamaru Nara." Shikamaru said, shaking her hand. "So, what village are you from?"

"Sand. What's your occupation?"

"I'm a Chunin."

"Are you thinking about becoming a Jounin?"

"It seems troublesome." Shikamaru yawned.

"I knew you'd end up being an idiot." Temari glared at him.

"I'm not an idiot. I'm at least I'm smarter than you."

"You are not!" Temari grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him close to her face.

"I am to."

"Fine let's have a competition."

"You know how to play shogi?"

"I'm actually the champion back home."

"Same here."

"Then let the best girl win."

Shikamaru smirked, feeling confident in his skills.

0000000000000000

Temari and Shikamaru were playing at one of the board tables at the café. The game had been going on for some time and both of their pieces were pressed close together. Every move the other made affected weather or not the other could move.

Both took their time when picking a move so the game had been going on for many hours. Finally Shikamaru had her. Her saw the prefect move and was ready to make the move once she made her turn.

"Checkmate."

Shikamaru looked at the board and saw that Temari had one. The first person in the world had beaten Shikamaru at his game.

"Huh?"

"You gonna cry now, you big baby." Temari smirked, hoping to bug him.

"Good game." Shikamaru said. Making Temari's eyes widen.

"Oh, ah you too." Temari nodded. "I have to go. Atiko said I only had to spend two hours with you. But I guess I'll have to see you later."

"Yeah, I guess I'll see you later."

"Bye."

Shikamaru finished off his coffee and left for home. He was right away bombarded with questions from his mother and father.

"So, how was she? Pretty? Nice? Were you nice?" his mother asked.

"I was good, but it's not my fault if she thinks I suck."

"Well, what do you think about her?" Shikaku asked.

"She's like every other woman, troublesome." Shikamaru said before going into his room to sleep.


	3. Horror Movie

The next night Shikamaru was forced to go to Temari's house and watch a movie. He didn't want to go and be alone with her. She had a temper and if she tried to kill him, no one would be there to help. But he wanted to see if he could get her to squirm, as a way to get back at her for making him feel like an idiot.

Shikamaru knocked on the door and waited till Temari answered it.

"Hey, Shika." Temari smiled.

"Shika?"

"It's much easier to say than Shikamaru."

"It sounds stupid."

"Are you still upset about losing?"

"Don't flatter yourself." Shikamaru smirked and pushed past her. "So, what movie are we going to watch?"

"I don't know. Horror?" Temari shrugged.

"Oh, do you want me to hold you when you get scared?" Shikamaru teased, loving the look on her face.

"Yeah right, but if you don't want to I get it. Too scary for ya." Temari bumped into Shikamaru's shoulder on her way to the couch. "Make yourself useful and put the movie in, Shika."

Shikamaru sighed and put the movie in and pressed the start button before sitting on a chair. While other movie previews played Atiko came out of his room and saw the two sitting far away from each other. He shook his head and forced Shikamaru out of the chair and onto the couch. Before he left Atiko put paper bombs on the other furniture so neither of them could move.

"Enjoy." He smiled and closed the door.

Both groaned and watched the movie after moving as far away as they could.

00000000000

During the movie Temari had paused it and gotten some popcorn and now Shikamaru and her were sharing, even after they had fought about it. While Shikamaru put his hand in to grab a handful of popcorn, his hand grazed something lightly. He didn't know what is was by the little feeling so he moved to grab it more without looking.

"Whoa, let go of me pineapple head!" Temari shouted.

"Sorry, I didn't know that was your hand!"

"Who else's hand would that be!" Temari punched him.

"God, you troublesome woman! I thought you'd be able to handle a hand, if you're the strong kunoichi you say you are."

"I can handle more than just a hand."

"So, this doesn't make you feel weird?"

Shikamaru inched his hand closer to Temari's, letting their pinkies touch. Temari looked down and then but up at Shikamaru.

"Nope." Temari held her head up high.

Shikamaru smirked and his hand moved over hers. He looked up with a questioning look. Temari smiled and faced him with an amused gleam in her eyes.

"Gonna have to try harder than that."

Shikamaru thought to himself and decided to just go as far as he could. He grabbed her hand fully and he rubbed it a few times with his thumb before bringing it to his lips. Just as he was about kiss it when there was nothing in his hands.

"Alright lazy ass, don't think I'm just going to let you do whatever you want with me. My body is not your play thing."

"Not yet." Shikamaru mumbled, but Temari heard and gave him a look.

"I'll never be you play thing." Temari crossed her arms, and watched as the movie ended.


	4. Family and Dinner

Shikamaru woke up to his mom yelling at him through the door. He sat up and gave a big yawn before standing up slowly and coming down only in his blue boxers. He kept his eyes closed as he walked down the steps and into the kitchen.

"Well, well, I didn't know you were planning on giving me a show, Shika."

Shikamaru's eyes widened and he looks down at Temari, sitting at the dining table. She was smiling deviously at him and made sure he saw her look him up and down before she licked her lips. A bead of sweat ran down the side of Shikamaru's head. Temari gave him a big grin and then returned to her tea.

"What's she doing here?" Shikamaru looked at his dad.

"We invited her. We wanted her to meet her new family." Shikaku smiled at Temari, who gave a fake smile back.

"And you didn't feel like telling me?"

"It's not that big of a deal, Shikamaru. Temari is a very sweet girl." Yoshino gently touched Temari's shoulder.

"Come and sit, son. Have a drink."

"I think I'll go get dressed." Shikamaru said.

"No, stay." Temari teased, and winked when Shikamaru turned to look at him.

"Ugh, Troublesome." Shikamaru muttered as he went up to his room and pulled a shirt on along with comfy pants.

Shikamaru knew that Temari was just trying to get to him after last night. It seems like this was their new way of interacting and to Shikamaru it was just getting annoying. Why did she have to do it in front of his parents? Now they're going to think they like each other and he will be forced to spend more time with her.

When he came back in and sat down at the table his mother handed him a cup of tea and sat down next to him.

"So, Temari, we hear you travel a lot. That must be fun." Yoshino said.

"Yeah, I guess. Sometimes I wish I didn't have to, but you gotta do what you gotta do."

"Why don't you like moving?"

"I just really want a place to call home. I never get to go to the Sand, and the only reason I have to move is so I can meet the guys my Uncle picks out for me."

"Oh I'm sorry to hear that. What do you do for a job?"

"Well, my Uncle says I can go back to being a ninja when I get married. And with all the moving I don't have enough time to find someone I truly like." Temari looked down sad.

"Well, I bet Shikamaru will make you happy." Yoshino looked over at her son, lovingly.

"Yeah, he maybe lazy, but he's smart." Shikaku said.

"Is that why he lost to me when we played Shogi?" Temari chuckled.

"You beat Shikamaru?" Shikaku asked, astonished.

"Yeah, after playing for like an hour."

"That must be why you were in such a bad mood that day." Yoshino looked over at her son.

"Aw, did I make Shika cry?" Temari said in a baby voice.

"I could beat you any other time." Shikamaru smirked.

"Yeah, right, I'd have to go easy on you." Temari said, standing up.

"Then let's settle this." Shikamaru stood up as well.

"You two can do that later tonight. When you guy are going out to dinner." Atiko said.

"What?" Temari and Shikamaru said in unison.

"I made plans for you both to go to a very classy restaurant. So wear something nice and Temari we have to go."

"Alright, I guess I'll see you tonight, Shika." Temari smiled.

"Real, quick Shikamaru, can you see yourself with Temari?"  
"I just wanted a girl not too ugly and not too pretty." Shikamaru bent her head back.

"Alright, I'll make sure to tell her you don't like her because she's too pretty." Atiko smiled before he left.

"That's not what I said!" Shikamaru yelled, but it was too late. "Oh man, if things weren't troublesome enough."

"I think she's a good girl for you. I can't wait to see the beautiful babies you two make." Shikaku smirked at the look on his son's face.

"Dad! Come on! Don't even put that in my head!"

"Shikamaru, just think about all the good times you could have together. Lying in bed together, cuddling, sitting on that hill you like,-"

"Mom, stop. I don't want to cuddle or sit on my cloud watching hill with her!" Shikamaru ran and slammed his bedroom door.

0000000000000000

Shikamaru's mom had gotten Shikamaru up out of bed and helped him change into one his father's old suits. She wouldn't let him put his hair in a ponytail, saying that he looked so handsome without it.

"Oh, you look so handsome. Just like your father." Yoshino practically cried.

"Mom, I'm going to dinner with a girl I don't even like."

"Oh, Shikamaru she is so beautiful and sweet. Why can't you just be nice to her?"

"I am nice, she's just so-"

"Troublesome?" his dad stopped him.

"Yeah."

"You know Shikamaru maybe if you tried to get to know her she wouldn't seem so bad."

00000000000000000

Temari had already gotten to the restaurant, but had only been waiting for a few minutes before Shikamaru showed up.

"Hey, Shika." Temari smiled.

"Hello, Troublesome Woman."

"Is that my new pet name?"

"You have many for me. I think you deserve one too." Shikamaru smirked.

"So, thoughtful. Maybe you're not as bad as I thought."

"Why have you been so nice to me? Before you hated me and teased me."

"I never hated you. I just wanted to make my Uncle mad, but it hasn't been working so I thought maybe I should try."

"But you know if you truly don't like me, you should wait to go somewhere else and find a better guy."

"People say you're a good guy, so I'll give you a chance." Temari smiled but noticed Shikamaru's emotion on his face. "But you probably don't want me anyway."

"I feel like if I don't do this the whole village will hate me! We need the supplies and if I do this we'll have enough for all. I just don't want to let people down. Everyone will think it's because I'm lazy."

"Well, what if I say I don't want to and you say you do?"

"I'm not going to make people think that I love you."

"Fine, but it seems like the only way out."

"Let's just hangout and not feel any pressure. Doesn't matter if we start to like each other or end up killing each other. Let's let what happens happen."

"Easier said than done."

0000000000000

While Shikamaru and Temari were eating Atiko and Shikamaru's parents were watching. They were surprised that Temari and Shikamaru were laughing and actually enjoying each other.

"Well, I think it might be time for the next step." Atiko said.

"Really?" Yoshino asked.

"Do you disagree?"

"I can't wait for my boy to be married and in love!"

**What's the next step? I don't know! Actually I do, but you don't! Hahaha! **


	5. First Day Together

**Just wanted to ask if anyone know s of a story where shika and tema kis over ramen and garaa likes hinata? If so review and tell me anything you know about it.**

Shikamaru came home with a smiled on his face. He and Temari had had a pretty good time and he was actually looking forward to seeing her again. He knew he wasn't sure about marrying her, but it started to sound less and less like a bad thing. Shikamaru had even thought she looked nice in her black dress that stopped mid- thigh.

When he entered the house the first thing he noticed was a million boxes. He looked around the house and saw his parents packing up his room and went over to them.

"What are you guys doing?"

"You and Temari have been getting along quite nicely so we are having you take the next step. You two are going to be living together."

"What?"

0000000000000

The next day Shikamaru, his parents, and few other clan members were helping Shikamaru carry boxes to his new home. He was at the front of the group with his dad and they were talking about the move.

"Dad, Temari and I were actually able to talk without annoying each other. Now you expect us to be able to handle living together?"

"Atiko said it was time, you can talk to him." Shikamaru sighed and looked down sadly. "Shikamaru, if you are so concerned with living with her, maybe it'd be easier to talk to her about it."

"It's not about living together, it's about the fact that sooner or later Atiko will force us to marry like he's forcing us to hang out and live together."

"Then talk to her about marriage. The sooner to confront your problems the better."

0000000000000000000

Shikamaru entered his house with a box full of his clothes. He walked through the house, looking for the bedroom. The house was larger than he had back at the Nara Compound. There was a tall wooden, rectangular fence around the whole perimeter. Once you walked through the gates there was a large square with only one tree off to the side. It looked like it could be a sparing area or a front yard. In the left side corner was the front door which led into the kitchen that was off to the right. Straight ahead was a hall that led into a big living room. Giant windows lined the far wall that showed another yard with grass and trees. When you turned right another hall would appear to your right at the end of the room. Down the hall was a bathroom, a guest room, and the master bedroom.

Shikamaru entered his room and found Temari already unpacking. She looked up at him, almost scared of him. He smiled weakly, and she turned away from him.

"Good morning, Mari." Shikamaru smirked, hoping to get her fired up and back to herself with a little teasing. "I figured since you shortened my name I would shorten yours." Shikamaru continued when she didn't respond. "I actually figured out three different ways to shorten your name." Temari sighed and started to leave the room. "Temari."

Shikamaru went to grab her hand but she pulled it away. When she did she hit her hand on the door frame. Shikamaru once again went to grasp her hand so her could look at it, but she pulled it away again.

"Don't touch me." She hissed and then walked away.

00000000000000

Both of them had been settled in and now were going to be spending their first night together. Shikamaru's mom had made some food for them and they were now eating in the living room alone.

"Heads or tails?" Temari asked.

"Tails." Shikamaru frowned and watched Temari flip a coin in the air.

"You get the bed tonight." Temari said after she looked at the coin in her palm.

"I think Atiko and everyone else wants us to share the bed."

"I don't care, they're not in charge of me." Temari said and went to clean off her plate.

000000000000000000

Temari had gotten ready for bed before Shikamaru and went to sleep on the couch while he had the bathroom. When Shikamaru came out he was only in his boxers and walked down the hall to find Temari. She was still sleeping on the couch, or at least trying to. Shikamaru could tell by the way she squirmed around that it wasn't comfortable.

"Tem, just come sleep in the bed."

"No I don't want to sleep with you Shikamaru."

"What happened to Shika?"

"I'm not in the mood Shikamaru. It's been a long day."

"Alright." Shikamaru sighed. "You wanna talk about it?" Shikamaru asked, sitting down in front of her stomach which was curved in.

"I've never had to do this with anyone. My Uncle is going to do everything in his power to make sure we get married. When a yelled at him last night,… I've never seen him get that mad. He's done trying to please me, so now I have to live with the fact that whatever he says goes." Temari turned onto her stomach.

"Well, what can he do otherwise?"

"Shikamaru, I miss being a ninja, I miss Suna, and I miss being free. In the Sand Village I was allowed to do whatever and was a fee spirit, but now all I have is rules. I just want things to go back to normal."

"Tema, you can take the bed tonight, I'll sleep on the couch."

"Really?"

"Yeah, why not?"

"Thanks Shika."

Temari gave him a kiss on the cheek before running off to the bedroom. Shikamaru sighed and plopped down on the couch. He thought about how he was going to end up just like his dad. With a troublesome, loud, and annoying woman.

00000000000

Shikamaru woke up to the smell of eggs and bacon. He sat up and stretched just as a plate of food was put on his lap. He looked up and smiled at Temari. She gave a weak smile before leaving to go back into the kitchen. Shikamaru sat up and ate the food while Temari came back to the room with her own plate.

"So, how'd you sleep?" Shikamaru asked.

"Good." Temari said in a monotone voice, without looking at him.

"Okay." Shikamaru said awkwardly, as he quickly finished off her plate.

"You can have the bed tonight." Temari said as she grabbed his plate.

"Or we could start sharing." Shikamaru said taking his and her plates.

"No way, not until it's absolutely necessary."

"Am I that bad?"

"No offense, but I just don't feel that way about you."

"Yeah, like I feel that for you."

"Just didn't want to hurt your male pride, Maru."

"Maru?"

"I found a new way to shorten your name." Temari smiled.

"Of course you did."

"Now, what do you want to do today?"

"Well, I normally just sit around and watch the clouds."

"That sounds so boring!" Temari moaned.

"Why don't you try it?"

"Fine, but tomorrow we do what I want to do!"

**What should Temari want to do in the next chapter? Yeah I'm putting two whole days into one chapter! Gonna be long!**


	6. Sick

**Okay still hoping someone will know what I was talking about in the last Author's Notes. **

Shikamaru was totally at peace as he watched the clouds float by. He once again dreamed of being a cloud and going wherever the wind blew. He rested his head back and closed his eyes, dreaming of the view a cloud would have.

Temari on the other hand was turning onto her side every minute and then to her back and a then the other side, she just couldn't sit still and watch the clouds. It was so boring to her. Temari looked at Shikamaru and saw he was resting and totally at ease. She wanted to smack him so hard. She wanted to wake him up and force him to do something fun with her. But she knew he must've been having a hard time with everything. She had had five years of this and is quite use to it. He was just thrown into a lion's den.

"It's not nice to stare." Shikamaru mumbled.

"Sorry." Temari looked away.

"You're not having a good time are you?"

"I'm just not use to staying still."

"Then think of this as a training exercise. Staying calm and being patient is the goal."

"Okay." Temari took a deep breath and started to calm herself.

It was pretty hard for Temari to lie around all day, but she did doze off for an hour or two a few times. She actually enjoyed looking at the clouds when it got later and the sun cast beautiful colors across the sky. The clouds seemed to pop but also belong in some way.

"Ready to head back?" Temari asked, looking to her right.

"I guess. You can have the bed again."

"No way, I had it last night!"

"It doesn't matter to me."

"You need to get a good night's rest for tomorrow. I get to choose what we do." Temari smiled.

They continued to bicker the whole way home about who'd be sleeping where. They finally stopped when they reached the living room and saw there was no furniture.

"Were we robbed?" Temari shouted.

"I don't know."

Temari looked around and found a little table that was left with a note on it.

_Dear Shikamaru and Temari,_

_We moved you in here to see if you could handle being together as a couple. That includes sleeping in the same bed. If you want to be a ninja you must do as you're told. If you can't simply spend a night in bed with a _sleeping_ man maybe you are not good enough to be ninjas._

_Love,_

_Atiko._

The last line hit Temari really hard, but it made her confident to suck it up and take it like a man. She turned to Shikamaru and sucked in a deep breath.

"I guess we'll share the bed until we can get new stuff." She shrugged.

"If you're okay with that?"

"I am."

000000000000000000

They took turns using the bathroom as always and then started to get into bed. They both stared at it for a while and then back up at each other. Shikamaru was the first one to get in. Temari calmed herself down before climbing in with him.

They were tense through most of the night, even when they slept. Neither fully relaxed nor moved around in their sleep.

000000000000000000

Shikamaru woke up to Temari shivering and without a blanket. He was covered in them and quickly let her have all of it. She sniffled and gave a light cough. He thought that was all she had, but then she sat up and coughed so hard Shikamaru worried blood might come out. Temari fell back down with a moan and kicked the blankets off.

"It's too hot." She complained.

"You were shivering a few moments ago." Shikamaru put a hand to her forehead and felt the heat. "Here just sweat this out." Shikamaru pulled the blanket back on her. "I'll go make you some soup."

00000000000000000000

A few minutes later Shikamaru came back with a bowl of chicken dumpling soup and found Temari without the blankets on. He pulled them back on, but she pushed them away with her hands.

"Temari, you need to keep warm."

"I'm so hot."

"Fine, but eat this soup." Shikamaru handed her the bowl.

"Why are you taking care of me?"

"Because you're my friend."

"And one day I'll be forced to be your wife."

"Temari can we talk about that? If that does happen, I need to know what I'll exactly miss out on if I do marry you."

"What do you mean miss out on?"

"Well, I was wondering-"

"Shikamaru, can we not talk about this actually? I don't feel well and I just want to finish my soup and sleep."

"I guess we can talk when you're feeling better." Shikamaru got up and walked out the door and flipped the lights off. "Get better Tem."

000000000000000000000000

Shikamaru spent the day in the living thinking about how to talk to Temari. Atiko had returned their stuff in the night. He was really nervous about the marriage thing. Temari seemed so assured they would be forced and he believed her because he didn't quite know Atiko, how he would react. If he and Temari were going to be forced they would try to fight it, but Shikamaru needed to know what he was fighting for. Maybe he could tolerate Temari, but so far his life wasn't going to way he liked it and he wondered if maybe one thing could go right.

Around 7 p.m. Temari came out and sat on the couch with Shikamaru. They were as far away as they could be. The T.V. was the only thing making noise and even that was quiet. He looked over at her and decided now was as good a time as ever. What could possibly go wrong?

**Please help me find that story! Even a few words you think might help or an author's name!**


	7. Love?

Shikamaru was panicking on the inside. He had important questions, but they were important to him. What if Temari didn't want the same as him? He breathed slowly trying to calm his nerves, and he looked good on the outside, but his insides were having a harder time with that. He remembered what his dad said and looked down at the ground.

"Temari, can we talk?" Shikamaru said a little fast.

"I'm not in the mood. I only came out here was so I could watch some T.V. and because that room is-"

"Do you want kids?" Shikamaru said loudly, cutting her off.

He looked up at her slowly to see her staring wide-eye, but then she looked away, ashamed.

"You don't." Shikamaru looked down as well.

"No, I do! I just don't know if I can." Temari shook her head.

"Well, it's not your fault. We have other options-"

"It is my fault! I want a girl so bad, but I can't have sex with you!"

"Wait, what? You're physically capable of having a baby?"

"Yeah, I just don't know if I can love you or have sex with you."

"I get that."

"Wait, would you have wanted to sex with me?" Temari grinned and raised an eyebrow.

"I ah n-no! I um w-was just saying th-that-"

"Alright, I believe you." Temari sang, standing up. "Anyway, I'm going to go take a nap."

"Wait, so if you did love me and wanted to have sex with me you would want kids?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yeah." Temari nodded.

"Like a boy and then a girl."

"Sure, I don't care when I have a girl, I just want one." Temari said after making a thinking face.

"So, if I want kids I have to make you fall in love with me." Shikamaru smirked and winked at Temari.

"I guess. Good luck with that." Temari blushed and shut the door.

0000000000000000

Temari was fast asleep so Shikamaru went out to his to his cloud watching spot, but his resting time was cut short because his father came up and sat with him.

"So, I was thinking you could bring Temari over to take care of the deer. It'd be a good bonding experience."

"Well, she's not feeling well, maybe another time."

"So, are you two doing okay?"

"I talked to her. And pretty much told her I'd make her fall in love with me." Shikamaru smiled nervously, but then turned away and shook his head with his head in his hands.

"So now you're running away?"

"I don't know what to do. I just wanted a not too ugly and not too beautiful wife, that didn't work out, and have two kids, a boy and then a girl. I might never get that now." Shikamaru lied back down.

"You know, if you truly do like her then go for it, but don't fake your feelings because it'll hurt both of you."

"How did you get mom to love you?"

"I'll tell you, but first tell me if you do love her."

"I don't love her dad, but I like her."

"Alright, then just take her out to a fancy place and be kind, show her a more sensitive side of you." Shikaku patted his son on the back before getting up and leaving.

**This was pretty short, but next chapter will be longer and up today! Promise! **


	8. Lady and the Tramp

Shikamaru came home and found Temari cooking lunch. She turned her head to him once she heard the door close and smiled. He gave a slight wave before walking in and sitting at the table.

"What are you making?" Shikamaru asked.

"Grilled cheese. That okay?"

"Yeah, sounds good. And speaking of good ideas how would you like me to take you out to The Jade Dragon tonight?"

"I thought that place was really expensive and hard to get into to?"

"Yeah, but I know people." Shikamaru said, acting cool.

"Shikamaru." Temari raised a knowing eyebrow.

"Alright my dad helped me get a reservation, gave me the idea, and helped me with the money, but I did pick the place."

"Good for you." Temari smiled. "And I would love to."

"Love?" Shikamaru smirked.

Temari smiled and slapped him playfully on the shoulder.

00000000000000000000

Shikamaru once again wore his nicest suit. Shikaku said he would buy him a few of his own and Shikamaru could also keep the one he had. Temari was putting on her make-up in the bathroom while Shikamaru sat in the living room playing with his tie.

"Hey, you ready to go?"

Shikamaru looked up and his eyes went wide while his mouth parted slightly. She was in a silky dress that came down to the middle of her knees. There wasn't anything different or decorative on the dress. She didn't wear a belt and there weren't frills or patterns on it. Simple just how Shikamaru liked it.

"Um, yeah. You look great." Shikamaru rubbed the back of his head and looked down blushing.

"Thanks, you clean up pretty good yourself. Can't believe you were able to put your laziness aside and get dressed up." Temari teased.

"Haha, you slay me!" Shikamaru faked a laugh as they walked out of the house.

0000000000000000000000

"I can't believe you took me here?" Temari laughed.

"Why? Didn't think I could afford it?" Shikamaru acted hurt.

"No, I just thought you would want nothing to do with me anyway."

"I did at first, but now you're okay."

"You are too. I'm actually glad I met you. You're one of the only guys I like."

"So, you like me?"

"Yes." Temari said rolling her eyes and laughing.

"Well, I'm making progress." Shikamaru said as the two laughed together.

Just then a lady came up and set a plate full of spaghetti between the two.

"Um, we didn't order this. Actually we didn't order anything yet." Shikamaru frowned at the woman.

"A man told me not to take your order and to just give you this." She smiled and looked in the person's direction.

Temari and Shikamaru turned and found Atiko smiling at them before he left. Shikamaru turned back and rubbed his forehead.

"I told my dad to not tell him." Shikamaru shook his head.

"You have to use reverse phycology with him. He always does the opposite."

"I see. So what's up with spaghetti?"

"Haven't you ever seen Lady and the Tramp?"

"No."

"Oh well, I guess it doesn't matter."

"No tell me." Shikamaru scooted forward and started to pick at the noodles.

"Well, there's a dog called Lady and she's like a good dog, but some old lady is mean to her and she runs away and find Tramp who takes care of her and later they end up together." Temari said not putting much effort in to it.

"Sounds boring."

"It's really romantic, but guys aren't normally into that."

"It sparked a little interest. I'll have to watch it with you sometime."

"You'll just complain." Temari smiled and blushed.

"So, where does the spaghetti come in?"

"While she's with the Tramp he takes her to an alley behind an Italian restaurant and when they eat spaghetti they pick up the same noodle and kiss."

"So, he wants us to kiss? We could do that."

"I'm not going to give him what he wants."

"Alright, so how does that spaghetti kiss go?" Shikamaru grinned picking up a fork full of noodles and gave one of the noodle ends to Temari.

"No way, we are not dogs or-"

"In an alley." Shikamaru finished.

"Oh no." Temari laughed and Shikamaru followed.

"What?"

"You completed my sentence like we're an old married couple." They two broke into laughs.

"I guess we're spending too much time together. I could probably read your mind right now."

"What am I thinking about?" Temari said while she looked at an ice cream tray that just passed them.

"I'm going to guess delicious ice cream."

"Okay well that was easy, and I was giving you a hint."

"Alright let's get some ice cream to go."

"Yay." Temari smiled before the both of them left.

00000000000000000000000

Temari had finished her ice cream on the way home and so did Shikamaru. Now they were sleeping in different rooms. Shikamaru once again was on the couch and Temari in the bedroom. During the night Shikamaru was shaken awake by Temari. He rubbed his eyes and sat up on the couch and looked at her.

"Temari, what are you doing up?"

"I couldn't sleep."

"Why not?"

"Well, first off this house creeks so much, I'm _freaking_ out. Second, I had lived in a very hot desert in the middle of nowhere and it's_ freezing _around here. Finally, I feel like a bitch for making you sleep out here."

"Troublesome woman, it's fine. I understand it's weird for us to share a bed. Just go back to bed."

"Maybe this one night you can sleep in the bed with me."

Shikamaru stared at her and Temari stared back giving a small smile.

"Okay I give up. What are you thinking about?" Shikamaru asked, grinning.

"First I'm thinking about wiping that grin off your face." Shikamaru straightened his lips. "And after that I'm thinking about how much I want to kiss you." Temari said slowly.

Shikamaru leaned in and pressed their lips together. They moved their lips slowly against each other before pulling back and looking into each other's eyes.

"What happened to not giving Atiko what he wanted?" Shikamaru smiled.

"Screw Atiko." Temari smiled and pulled Shikamaru closer by his collar to lock lips with him.


	9. Movie Night

Shikamaru woke up in bed with Temari sleeping next to him. He didn't feel like getting up so he just stayed in bed. They had kissed a few times during the night, but didn't go any further than that. A few times in the night Temari had almost gotten close to touching him and made Shikamaru's heart race, but she always turned away.

Temari had woken up and instead of getting dressed she just walked out of the room in her tank top and shorts. She went to the kitchen and started to make omelets. She made sure to add everything Shikamaru liked into it.

"I could get use to this." Temari turned and found Shikamaru in his boxers and t- shirt walking into the kitchen. "You cooking for me." He yawned and sat down at the table.

"Don't get use to this. I do expect you to make me dinner and help with lunch."

"I guess, but I still like to watch you cook."

Temari blushed and looked down at her food. Just then there was a knock at the door. Shikamaru went to open the door, but no one was there. He looked around and spotted and bag. It had a movie case in it that read _Lady and The Tramp._ Shikamaru smiled and brought it in to the house.

"Want to have a movie night?" He asked and showed Temari the movie.

"I wonder who could've dropped this off."

"Yeah."

0000000000000000

Temari was so energetic from not doing anything the day before except for dinner. She finally kicked her cold and wanted to spare. Since she had could watched with Shikamaru that one day it was now his turn to do whatever she wanted. He showed her to the old training ground where everyone had trained at least once.

Temari got bored of fighting Shikamaru because he never did much. She would hit him once and he was down, no matter how little the attack was. Once again she was able to push him on his butt and put her hands on her hips. Shikamaru groaned rubbing his butt.

"You are too weak." Temari looked away and pouted.

"Well, why would I fight when I don't have to?"

"So you can get better, and be strong. Be able to protect the ones you love." Temari said, helping Shikamaru stand up.

"I think you can handle yourself." Shikamaru smirked, keeping his face close to hers and holding her hand.

"Are you saying you love me?" Temari gently pushed his shoulder.

"Do you love me?" Shikamaru shot back.

"Not even close." Temari smirked seductively in Shikamaru's ear.

000000000000000

"So, want to have dinner and then watch the movie?" Shikamaru asked.

"Why not?" Temari smiled. "Will you teach me how to make something?"

"Sure, what about we grill something. I feel like burgers." Shikamaru said as he pulled the meat out.

"Perfect."

Shikamaru showed Temari how to flatten out the burgers and the proper seasoning and cooking time. Temari had a different way of cooking. She preferred to flatten the meat out with her fan instead of using her hands. She thought it was just as good, if not better.

"Okay, so do you want cheese or anything on it?"

"Just cheese." Temari smiled.

"Why don't you put some on?"

"Alright." Temari said and tried to position the cheese on the burger before it melted.

"It doesn't have to be perfect."

Shikamaru came up behind her and ran his hands down her arms to her hands. He made them release the cheese and watched it bubble slightly. Temari breathed in the smell and let her head fall back on Shikamaru shoulder. His lips started to move close to Temari's neck, but before he could touch her skin she pulled away and got behind him.

"Not now." She whispered in his ear once again.

Shikamaru watched her go back into the house and grabbed the spatula.

000000000000000000

Shikamaru was leaning back casually as the movie ended. Temari was watching a little more intently while sitting cross legged. They had only about a foot between them, but had started out with a few yards. The movie ended and Shikamaru looked over at Temari.

"So, you want to go to bed?" Shikamaru

"It's only 7."

"Well, what will we do? Got another movie? Maybe one a bit more macho?"

"The ending is girly and one song is as well, but there's also a really freaky guy, lots of fighting, and two possibly homosexual dragons." Temari smiled.

"Alright, what is it called?"

"Quest for Camelot." Temari said getting to disc and putting it in before pressing play.

000000000000000

The second movie was coming to the end. Excalibur had been returned to King Author, the bad guys were gone, and Garret and Kayley were about to knighted. Shikamaru glanced over at Temari to see her smiling like Ino when she saw movies that end like this.

"Are you seriously getting worked up about this?" Shikamaru asked in disbelief, breaking Temari's focus.

"I can't help it. He's blind but so awesome!"

"You really do like this movie."

"Kayley inspired me to work hard and become a ninja, and I thought she was really pretty."

"You're more beautiful than her."

"Are you trying to be charming like Garret?"

"I'm just trying to get you to kiss me."

"Fine."

Temari pulled him by the collar so their lips connected. Shikamaru pulled her waist closer and press his lips to hers harder. Temari moved her hands up to his neck and messaged him a little. Shikamaru moaned and let Temari's tongue dart into his mouth. This made him kiss back with vigor. Their tongues battled one another and Shikamaru ended up winning. Finally both of them pulled back and breathed heavily, keeping their faces close.

"So, you want to head to bed?" Temari asked.

"I was hoping for a little more kissing." Shikamaru said leaning in, but Temari stopped him.

"Leave it to a lazy guy to only put effort into things that could lead to something physical." Temari smiled. "Maybe if you put effort into other things I might think about letting you go further." Temari winked and went to bed.


	10. Need More Than Effort

Temari woke up a little later than she normally did. She felt more relaxed and noticed how spread out she was in the bed. She wondered if maybe she had kicked him off and he was just too lazy to get up. Temari sat up and stretched. While she got dressed she didn't see Shikamaru anywhere and there was a faint smell of bacon and hash browns in the air. Temari came into the kitchen and found Shikamaru carrying two plates of food.

"Oh, hey I was going to serve you food in bed."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I felt like putting a little effort into something." Shikamaru smiled and leaned forward.

"Nope, that's not good enough." Temari said, dodging his lips and moving behind him.

"Alright, so you wanna go to the training field later?"

"You are really going to do this?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Shikamaru smiled, setting the food on the table

0000000000000000000

Shikamaru actually ended up getting a few hits on Temari. By the time they were done both Shikamaru and Temari were panting. They sat down on the ground to drink and wipe the seat of their faces with wet towels.

"So, how'd I do?" Shikamaru laughed. "Not bad."

"I guess you did good for a lazy-ass. I just don't understand why you think it's pointless."

"I didn't have anything to gain from it before."

"Who said you're getting anything from it."

"I will."

000000000000000000

Temari was resting on the couch, almost asleep, when Shikamaru walked in and sat down in the chair. He looked over at her and couldn't help thinking she was pretty like this. He saw her shivering and leaned over to grab and blanket, then back over to lay it on her. She pulled the blanket up more and her eyes showed thanks when she looked at him.

"Do you want any dinner?"

"Nah, I'm too tired to eat."

"Alright, I'll carry you to bed." Shikamaru stood up.

"So, you get the chance to feel me up, perv? I don't think so." Temari said getting up.

"You know I'm not actually as uncontrollable and horny as you think. Sorry I wanted to kiss you."

"Well, no one said I ever wanted to kiss you."

"I thought you kissing me was a sign."

"Okay, maybe I do like to kiss you, but that doesn't mean I need you."

"I know."

"I'm a strong and independent woman."

"I know."

"I don't need a man in my life!"

"I know."

"Especially- Wait, what?"

"I know you don't need me or anyone." Temari stared in shock at him, but nodded. "But I also know you don't want to be alone."

"I have been for my whole life."

"Isn't it getting boring?"

"You don't know anything."

"Come on Temari!"

"Don't you yell at me!" Temari said and stomped into their room, slamming the door.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes and sat down on the couch. He heard her stomp around and throw a few things, but then it went quiet. He took that as a good sign and started to go to the bed room. He opened the door wide and heard a scream. Shikamaru looked up to see what the big deal was and saw how _big_ it was. Big, round, and creamy white.

Shikamaru slammed the door shut and mentally beat himself up. If things were bad enough they were now. He hit the back of his head against the door in anger and groaned at himself. He screamed out and fell down when the door opened behind him. When he opened his eyes he saw Temari glaring down at him.

"I didn't mean to walk in on you I swear!" Shikamaru rolled over and got on his hands and knees.

"I believe you." Temari looked away and blushed.

"You do?"

"I'm not in the mood to fight, it takes too much energy."

"I thought I was the lazy-ass?" Shikamaru joked and made Temari chuckle.

"Yeah well, I'm aloud to be lazy once. Come on to bed." Temari waved him in and snuggled into bed herself.

Shikamaru took his shirt off and slipped out of his pants before going in with her. Temari rolled over and looked at him. Shikamaru raised an eyebrow.

"You didn't see much did you?"

"Um, no not really."

"Good." Temari nodded.

"Did you want me to?"

Temari punched Shikamaru's shoulder while frowning, but grinning.


	11. Presents!

Shikamaru had been sent out on a four day mission the next day to deliver supplies to shipping areas. Temari had just stayed in most the day except for when she went to practice her Justus's or just to get some food from a restaurant. She had to admit it was pretty boring without the lazy-ass around to tease. Other than sleeping or watching T.V. Temari would just think about him. She was still concerned to where their relationship was heading. They had only reached a few pecks on the lip, but they only did it once.

On the day Shikamaru was supposed to be back she waited for him in their bedroom. It was late out and guessed he'd be tired. Temari did make a little snack for him because she was bored and left it out for him if he wanted it.

She was almost asleep when the bed moved. It amazed her how he was able to get into the house and the bedroom without her hearing or sensing him. She felt him squirm around a bit and pull the covers up onto him.

"Thanks for the food." Shikamaru said knowing Temari was wide awake.

Ever since they were forced to sleep together he had memorized her breathing patterns form when she was awake to when she was asleep. He found it odd how he could sleep until she was fully at rest.

"No problem." Temari yawned and turned to lie on her stomach, snuggling into her pillow.

Shikamaru yawned as a response before closing his eyes and listening to her breathing. It was getting steadier and steadier, deeper and deeper. He was slowly starting to drift off as Temari did the same next to her. He listened as she fell into a deep slumber and waited for his own sleep to come.

It seemed like a few seconds but it had lasted almost an hour before Shikamaru was only seconds away from sleep, but a movement forced him awake. His eyes shot open and he looked down. Temari had rolled over so much that she was now laying her head down on Shikamaru's bare chest. Shikamaru studied her, taking in the rare sight.

Temari's finger's, which for once Shikamaru noticed how delicate and smaller than his they were, were gently resting on his breast, giving off small amounts of heat. They would twitch lightly and carefully tickle him. Her hair was softer and smoother than he thought. She was such a rough woman he thought her hair would be scratchy and dirty. The light and small breaths she breathed onto his skin were warm and cold at the same time. They followed so calmingly from her nose and onto his skin.

Shikamaru layed his head back down on the pillow and closed his eyes, once again focusing on her breathing. This time it didn't take long for him to fall asleep and during the night he squirmed lightly and placed his hand on her hip. When he moved around he very slightly woke up Temari making her moan his name softer than a mouse's feet running along the carpet.

0000000000000000000000

Shikamaru woke up to Temari playing with his fingers. She was lying with the back of her head on his chest. His right hand was forced to be Temari's play thing. Shikamaru yawned and stretched his arms out, taking his hand away from Temari. She tilted her head to look up at him and smiled.

"Morning." Temari said turning around on her stomach, resting her chin on her crossed arms, but still remaining on Shikamaru's chest.

Shikamaru groaned and brought his out stretched arms down behind his head. He closed his eyes for a second, but could feel Temari's eyes on him. How was he supposed to sleep when she was staring at him? He opened one eye to look but it didn't stop her so he opened both eyes.

"What are you looking at?" Shikamaru glared.

Temari kept up her innocent but cocky smile while she moved up to Shikamaru's face. She pressed her lips softly on his lips and moved them wistfully. Shikamaru sat up more and kissed her back, intensifying it. Temari gripped the ponytail on his head and pulled him up to sit while she sat as close as she could to him. Shikamaru had his tongue run across her lips, asking to be let in. Temari seemed unfazed as she moved to straddle his groin before opening wide and having her tongue slam into Shikamaru's. After a few minutes Temari tried to pull away, but Shikamaru kept her head close by pushing it to him. Temari once again pulled his ponytail back so their lips separated with a loud smacking noise. The two sat there panting fast and staring at each other.

"Wow. Where did that come from?" Shikamaru leaned back on his hands, smiling.

"I thought about what you said. I don't want to be alone. And you're as good as anybody because you respect me."

"Huh?"

"I wanted to kiss you last night, but you came home so late."

"I would've waked up for that." Shikamaru joked.

"Well, you got it now."

"Can I get more?" Shikamaru grinned and winked.

"You are such a flirt!" Temari teased. "And no, so get up. I'll go make breakfast." Temari kissed him before she left.

00000000000000000000

Temari sat on the couch after breakfast while Shikamaru cleaned the dishes. Temari said he owed her for the meal and kisses. Shikamaru came into the living room, drying his hands off, and glared at her. She smiled and gave a spirit finger wave. Shikamaru gave an obvious fake smile and sat down next to her. He stole the remote from her turned the channel to some quiz show.

Temari frowned and crossed her arms, pouting. Shikamaru saw and smirked at her angry face. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer, making her smile a little. Shikamaru kissed her head before turning back to the television screen.

Temari and Shikamaru would shout answers out and sometimes they would both be wrong, right, or one would be right. In the end they all blamed it on the stupid questions. After the show had ended it was still early. Temari forced Shikamaru to take her somewhere to eat lunch.

He just took her to Ichiraku for some ramen. She wasn't thrilled about it. If this was the best he would do she would rather stay home and make a lunch, but they had already gotten to the restaurant.

When they entered the store Naruto turned and shout a 'hey' right in their faces. Temari glared at him as Shikamaru just had a bored expression on. He was use to this. Shikamaru put his hand on her lower back and pushed her to her seat next to Sakura and then took a seat on her other side.

"So, what have you guys been up to?" Kakashi asked.

"Not much." Shikamaru asked after he ordered for Temari and himself.

"Just trying to get this thing over with." Temari moved her arms off the counter as the old man set her bowl down on the table and looked at it oddly. "Did you order for me?" she asked Shikamaru.

"Yeah." Shikamaru said taking the noodles into his mouth.

"You didn't have to."

"Tema, please don't be so troublesome." Shikamaru sighed.

"Tema?" Sakura said in a girly voice. "Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww, you guys have nickname now! Are you sure you two want this to end?"

Both Shikamaru and Temari groaned. Shikamaru put his head down and Temari rubbed her forehead. They both knew that this was going to get to Ino and then to Shikamaru's parents and finally to Atiko.

00000000000000000

Shikamaru and Temari had eaten as quickly as possible and left in a hurry. On the walk home they agreed to just stay at home and eat, or at least go to a place no one went to.

As they entered the gates surrounding their house they noticed two presents sitting at the front door. One was blue, for Shikamaru, and the other was pink, for Temari. They both picked up their gift and went inside. The two knew who these were from and sat on the couch to open them. Shikamaru had a slightly smaller box than Temari, who was waiting for him to go first. They had some distance between them on the couch.

Shikamaru sighed and ripped open the wrapping paper. He lifted the lid and then closed it back down. Temari raise an eyebrow. Shikamaru was blushing like crazy and wouldn't make eye contact. She was curious, but more curious to what she got. Inside Temari found sexy and lacy black pieces of lingerie. One was a short, thin night grown and the other was matching bra and panties. Temari closed her box tight as well and this made her wonder what Shikamaru had.

The two finally looked at each other with wondering eyes, both trying to figure out what the other had received.

"So, what did you get?" Shikamaru asked.

"What did you get?"

"I asked first."

"Alright I'll tell you as long as you tell me."

"Deal."

"I got some back and lacy lingerie." Shikamaru's eyes- widened at the thought of Temari in lingerie, but quickly shook the thought of his head before his body would react to the sexy image in his mind. "Now what did you get?"

"Just a few condoms." Shikamaru blushed as he held them up. There was at least 50, how much sex did Atiko think they would want to have.

"A few?"

"It was a joke."

"Ew, go through those away."

"Fine. Want me to take your gift as well?"

"Nope." Temari smiled.

"No?"

"That's right, it'll actually be a great outfit for when I find someone I actually want to marry."

Shikamaru groaned and thought for a while. He thought with all the kissing they had done he was actually getting her to like him. He still wasn't sure about marriage or even sex, but he liked her a little.

"Then, I get to these for the girl I'm going to want to have sex with."

"Won't find anyone better than me."

"You mean you've had sex before?"

"Yeah, I was a little buzzed and pissed off at Uncle. I just wanted one night of pleasure."

"And you don't think I could give that to you."

"I know you couldn't."

"We'll see." Shikamaru smirked playing with the condoms.

"Don't get any big ideas buddy." Temari frowned and went to their room.

**I think I might be confusing you guys with their feelings for each other. It'll all be clear next chapter. ;)**


	12. Deers

Shikamaru had spent the whole night with Temari curled up by him, thinking about him and Temari's relationship. He did like her more than a little, but she was giving him mixed signals. Was she just playing with him? Teasing him? Is just how she was? Shikamaru didn't know, but he wanted to.

"Temari?" Shikamaru whispered.

Temari moaned in response and moved around slightly. Shikamaru planted a kiss on the top of her head and said her name again, keeping his lips on her.

"What?" Temari groaned.

"Do you like me?"

"Yeah."

"Wow that was filled with so much emotion." Shikamaru sighed and turned over so Temari was forced off of him.

"Shikamaru." Temari whined, rubbing his shoulder.

"I just don't want to be played with." Shikamaru shrugged her hand off.

"I didn't mean to. I've never had a boyfriend." Temari blushed. Shikamaru turned over looked at her.

"Boyfriend?"

"Yeah, we are like dating right?"

"I guess."

"Alright then. Also, I just want you to know that I do like you. I just show it in a weird way."

"I just want to know on what level you like me."

"I'll show you." Temari grinned.

Shikamaru smirked and leaned in, but was pushed away.

"Tomorrow night." Temari whispered in his ear.

She pushed him back down on the bed and layed herself down to sleep on his chest. Shikamaru sighed and closed his eyes. Temari cocked her head up at him and placed a soft kiss on his neck. This made him look down at her.

"That was just a little something to hold you over." Temari tapped his nose and kissed his lips before snuggling back down on him.

000000000000000000

Shikamaru woke up and found Temari still cuddled up to him. He smiled and relaxed, hoping she would skip her regular wake up time and stay in bed with him. Sadly, the clock went off and she sat up and turned it off before stretching her arms out. Shikamaru sat up and yawned while he leaned back on his hands.

"Good morning." Shikamaru said.

"Yeah, morning." Temari leaned back on Shikamaru's side. "So, what do you want for breakfast?"

"I just feel like staying in bed with you." Shikamaru started to kiss her neck.

"Shika." Temari laughed and pushed him off. "We'll get to that." Temari kissed him slowly, but it was short lived.

She pulled away and got up from the bed. Staying in her shorts and tank-top she went to the kitchen and started to make toast and eggs. Shikamaru got up later in the day and ate his cold breakfast. Temari was on the couch watching T.V. when he came in.

"So, what's on the agenda for today?" Temari asked as Shikamaru sat down next to her.

"My dad asked if I could help with the deer. Would you be interested?"

"Why not? How hard can it be?" Temari shrugged.

00000000000000

"This is SO hard!" Temari whined and stomped the ground.

They had been trying to catch deer so they could make sure all of them were alright and well fed, but now both were tired and the deer left were fast and agile. In all the deer that had been rounded up Temari hadn't been able to catch one, Shikamaru was the one doing most the work.

"Don't worry Tem. You'll get the hang of it." Shikamaru said, plopping down on the grass.

"Well we have to keep going." Temari said, walking in front of him.  
"No, we don't. Neither of us are fast enough right now and we're both tired. We can try tomorrow." Shikamaru got up and grabbed her hand, leading her back to his house.

When they had gotten back to Shikamaru's old house Shikamaru put Temari on the couch and went to make some tea for them. He has hoped Temari would stay where she was and wait, but she was curious and like a child, she couldn't sit still.

Temari had made her way to Shikamaru's old room and looked around the empty space. There wasn't anything anywhere. She had hoped to find something to look at and investigate, but the room was bland and boring.

She took a seat on his old bed and looked at the ceiling. It was strange how many thoughts just entered her mind, but they came so organized. She wasn't drowning in problems and she could think clearly. Temari thought about her life, and family, but mostly her and Shikamaru. She thought about where their relationship would go. Then she thought about what she would've wanted to do with someone she loved.

Temari imagined lying in bed with him on a lazy day, making meals and feeding each other, and lying in grass. Temari noticed that the man that was in her thoughts was Shikamaru, especially when she was in the grass. She thought about the tickling grass on her legs and between her feet. She could hear Shikamaru's heart beat pulse slowly as she layed on his chest. The sound was so clear and light, it was so realistic.

Suddenly, Temari opened her eyes and found Shikamaru sleeping under her. She was so lost in thought she hadn't noticed him lay down with her or that she rolled over onto him. The tea he had made was set on the nightstand to the right. Temari reached for the cup and took a sip of the warm liquid. It relaxed her muscles and the full stomach made her even more tired. She once again put her head on Shikamaru's chest and went to sleep.

00000000000000000

"Do you think they were able to get all the deer?" Yoshino asked, coming in the door.

"Maybe a few of them are still out there, but they'll get them tomorrow." Shikaku smiled. "Do want some tea?"

"Yes, but get the good cups."

"Yes dear."

Shikaku walked over to the cupboard and looked around for their nicest glasses, but they were nowhere to be found.

"Yoshino, did you move the cups somewhere?"

"No."

"Well, they're not in here."

"What?" Yoshino said and looked on the shelves herself. "That's strange. When was the last time we had tea?"

"The day after Shikamaru had moved in with Temari. You were crying about him growing up and I made it to calm you. We had it in Shikamaru's old room."

"Maybe we left them in there." Yoshino dragged Shikaku with him up to their son's old room.

The two stop in the doorway as they saw Temari curled in a ball and Shikamaru wrapped around her, his arms wrapped around her. Yoshino smiled up at Shikaku who put his hand on her shoulder.

"Do you think they are happy together?" Yoshino asked.

"Look at them, of course they're happy." Shikaku smiled.

"I just want him to settle down and be happy, but I don't want it to be forced."

"I think they're falling in love just perfectly." Shikaku said, leading his wife out of the room and closing the door.

Temari smiled as they left and looked up at Shikamaru with the most lovingly look in her eyes. She kissed his cheek before snuggling up with him.


	13. Relationship

Temari poked Shikamaru's cheek and whispered his name, trying to wake him up gently. No matter how long she did it he wouldn't move or wake up. Temari groaned and pulled his pillow out from behind his head and smacked him with it, screaming at him to get up.

Shikamaru grabbed the pillow and tried to yank it away, but Temari wouldn't let go. He raised an eyebrow at her and then grinned. Shikamaru gave the pillow a big tug causing Temari to be pulled close to his face. He leaned forward and kissed Temari on the lips.

She happily kissed back, but once again it ended too soon when there was some giggling heard from the doorway. They broke apart and looked to see Shikamaru's parents smiling at them. The two moved away from each other. Temari looked down at the bed nervously and Shikamaru looked away from her.

"We were going to get you two up, but it seems like you've taken care of that." Yoshino smiled.

"Thanks mom. Now if you'll excuse us, we should be heading home." Shikamaru stood up.

"Oh, why don't you stay? We can make whatever you'll like." Yoshino asked.

"I think Temari and I just want to go home and sleep."

"Sleep?" Shikaku chuckled. "The same kind of sleep you two were doing a few minutes ago?"

"Dad." Shikamaru whined.

"I would actually love to stay for dinner." Temari smiled, joining the conversation.

"Well, I'll start making the food." Yoshino said gleefully, before running off.

"Temari, I just want to go home and see what level we're on." Shikamaru whined quietly because his dad was still in the room.

"Good things come to those who wait." Temari pecked his cheek and walked down stairs, past Shikaku.

"So, you two are getting pretty comfortable." He smirked.

"I guess that's what happens when you're forced to live together." Shikamaru said, monotone.

"I'm guessing she liked the dinner at Jade Dragon?"

"Yeah, we've had a few other romantic moments." Shikamaru said, starting to walk out of the room.

"I'm just glad you're getting to know her. Do you think you could ever marry her?"

"Dad, it's way too soon to start talking about that."

"You do know that that's where Atiko is hoping to take this?"

"I know, but I was thinking that as long as Temari is in a relationship her Uncle and Dad should be happy."

"Maybe, but they seemed pretty serious about marriage though."

"And maybe one day Temari and I will be serious about that too."

"So, she's not as troublesome as you thought?"

"Oh, she's troublesome, but a good kind of troublesome."

Shikamaru and Shikaku walked into the kitchen, finding Temari and Yoshino talking and cooking together. They both smiled at how good the two were together and glad they both got along.

0000000000000000000

After dinner Shikamaru and Temari were heading home. They were going to come back tomorrow to catch the rest of the deer and maybe stay for lunch. Shikamaru was complaining about how long they were forced to stay and how late it was. He was tired, Temari could tell by how grumpy he was, and he was looking forward to some time with Temari.

"I can't even stand the way my mom treats me like a child! So, thanks for making me go through this!"

"Oh my God Shikamaru! What do you want me to do? It's over now! But if you want me to make it up to you, fine!" Temari said dramatically.

She pushed him up against the wooden fence surrounding their house and kissed him hard. Shikamaru put his hands on the sides of her neck and kept her close. At first the kiss was slow, but it quickly built up and started to get sloppier. Shikamaru lightly ran his tongue on her lips, asking for entrance.

Temari teased him and didn't let him in, but after he continued to do this she gave in to his wants and let him in. Their tongues pushed against each other and wrestled. They were outside making-out for at least five minutes when Temari pulled away.

"I can't do what I was planning out here. Let's get inside." She grinned and pulled Shikamaru into the front yard, through the house, and ended in the bedroom.

She pushed him on the bed and crawled up his body. She kissed him again. This time their tongues danced more than fight. Shikamaru explored Temari's mouth first while hers rubbed against his lightly. Then Temari was let into Shikamaru's mouth to explore. Once again Temari moved off of him and stood at the foot of the bed.

"Stay here, I'll be right back." Temari winked.

Shikamaru folded his hands behind his head and waited patiently for Temari to return. When she did his eyes widened and suddenly he couldn't think. She was in that black, lacy top that stopped at her hips and black panties Atiko had gotten her. Shikamaru looked around nervously and then back to a blushing Temari.

"Um, Tema I can't…" Shikamaru said hesitantly.

"Wha-What do you mean?"

"I'm not ready to….. have… sex."

"What?" Temari raised an eyebrow. "Oh, Shika! I don't want to have sex yet either! But that doesn't mean I can't dress up and look a little sexy." Temari whispered and crawled up to straddle Shikamaru. "Right?"

"I guess." Shikamaru sighed, still taking in the sight.

"Now, let me show you how much I feel for you." Temari whispered and leaned down on Shikamaru's face.

She kissed him and ran her hands down his clothed chest, feeling the muscles underneath. Shikamaru rested his hand on her hips and felt a small amount of skin. The clothing inched up her hips every time he ran his hands up and down her sides.

Temari moaned when Shikamaru moved his hands lower and cupped her butt in his left hand. Temari pulled away slightly and smiled at him. She moved so that her breasts were right in his face. Shikamaru stared and grinned at them.

"Want me to take my top off?"

"Yes."

"Excited to see what's underneath for the first time?"

"I have a pretty good idea what's underneath."

"So, you did see them that one day!"

"Uh, no!"

"Whatever." Temari said and sat up, pulling her top off.

Shikamaru watched as Temari's boobs jiggled above him. He reached up and grasped them lightly, not sure how to do this. Temari took his hands under hers and moved them in a circular motion. Shikamaru squeezed harder and moved them faster. Temari removed her hands and moaned to show that she liked it.

Shikamaru sat up and kissed Temari from her neck down to the valley between her breasts, but never kissed them directly. Temari pulled away before he could and sat in between his open legs, with hers open and on his sides.

"We'll leave that for another time." She said.

"Alright, but I can still touch them right?" Shikamaru asked, as Temari layed down tonight.

"Yeah, anytime that's appropriate." Temari kissed him before she layed down. "Maybe tomorrow night." She yawned and rolled onto Shikamaru.

**Just a cute little chapter to help if you were wondering where their relationship stands. It'll get hotter. If anyone has some ideas or moments you want in the story I'd love to hear them!**


	14. Aunt

Shikamaru walked into the kitchen and over to the stove where Temari was cooking. He yawned and stretched his arms above his head. When he was done he lowered them down around Temari and pulled her close to him. Temari smiled and continued cooking even when Shikamaru moved his hand to cover her breasts. Temari blushed and pushed him away with her elbow, before turning around and handing him his plate.

"This isn't an appropriate place?" Shikamaru joked.

"I thought you'd want to eat before working up a sweat." Temari said, her mouth centimeters away from Shikamaru's.

"Well, when you put it that away." Shikamaru winked and sat down at the table.

A few minutes into breakfast there was a knock at the door. Shikamaru and Temari looked at each other and it was decided silently that Shikamaru would answer the door. He opened the door and found Atiko, who looked a mess.

"Hey, Atiko, you decided this time that you didn't want to leave a present?"

"Heh, yeah, I just wanted to know if you could come with me?"

"Um, yeah let me just get ready." Shikamaru frowned and welcomed in.

"Hello, Temari." Atiko smiled and hugged Temari.

"Hi Uncle. What are you doing here?"

"Just going to take Shikamaru out to talk and hang."

"Alright." Temari sighed.

"Is that alright? Did you have plans?"

"No, it's fine." Temari waved it off.

"Alright, Atiko I'm ready." Shikamaru said, coming back into the room fully dressed.

"Great, let's get going." Atiko cheered and gave Temari a kiss on the cheek. "I love you honey, okay?" Atiko said, in a serious tone.

"Alright, I love you too, Uncle." Temari smiled and watched the boys leave.

0000000000000000

Atiko had taken Shikamaru to the tavern and ordered a few rounds of shots. He was taking them all, but Shikamaru didn't mind. He wasn't all that into alcohol or drinking and getting drunk. Atiko slammed back three more glasses and ordered a few drinks. While the bartender got the sake Atiko turned toward Shikamaru with tears in his eyes.

"Shikamaru, I just wanted to tell you this before Temari so that you could help."

"What's wrong?" Shikamaru frowned.

"My wife, Temari's Aunt, Shizma went on a mission and died." Atiko said and then cried.

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"It's fine, not the first time I've lost someone. I'm just worried for Temari. I mean her real mom wasn't the best and Shizma was like a mother to her, so I don't know how she's going to take it. It'll be her first time losing someone close." Atiko chugged his second bottle of sake

"So, why are you telling me before her?"

"Because I need to do funeral arrangements and she's going to need someone. I'll break down with her and I want there to be someone strong for her. So, I just wanted to give you a heads up."

"Well I'll try my best."

"You've lost someone before right?" Atiko said, taking a sip out of the bottle.

"Yeah."

"How did you get past not doing things with them?"

"I did most of the things with other people. Even though it wasn't the same, it was fun and it helped me get over the lost. That and time."

"I see, but I don't think I'm ready to have sex or wake up with someone else in bed, yet."

"Oh, um, I've never had that problem so I don't know. Sorry."

"It's fine, I didn't except you to know, just wondered."

"So, when are you going to tell her?"

"I'll come over later tomorrow. Get ready for the tears, screams, and property damage." Atiko laughed, over the top drunk.

"Okay, I think you've had enough. Let's get home."

"Alright." Atiko groaned and fell back on the ground.

Shikamaru sighed and picked him up, before helping him home.

0000000000000000000

Once Shikamaru got Atiko to his home Atiko finally sobered up enough to walk on his own and make complete sentences. Atiko leaned up against the front door and stared at Shikamaru.

"Nara, I know Temari may seem hard and unkind at times, but she has a soft side. That sounds really cliché but it's true. All I want is for you to take care of her and keep her happy. I love her and I know you love her too." Atiko smiled and went into the house.

Shikamaru wanted to say that he didn't love her, but the door closed and Atiko was gone. Shikamaru shrugged and sighed before walking back home.

00000000000000000000000

Temari was already in bed when Shikamaru got home. He was too tired to take his clothes off or brush his teeth and do everything else he normally did before he went to sleep. Shikamaru layed on his back and closed his eyes. Temari rolled over and rested her top half on Shikamaru's chest. She felt a little different on him, but he didn't care.

"What did you two do?" Temari mumbled.

"Just drank and talked."

"About what?"

"Nothing much." Shikamaru sighed, stroking her hair.

"Guess what?" Temari smiled, Shikamaru moaned in response. "I'm not wearing a shirt." Temari whispered.

Shikamaru didn't make a sound or respond at all. Temari frowned and sat up, hoping that Shikamaru would get a glimpse and wake up. His eyes stayed closed and didn't move. Temari groaned and took his hands to put them on her breasts. He still didn't move so she gave up and rolled far away from him.

"Temari, we can sleep together, but I'm just too tired after helping your Uncle home."

"Please rub my tits? It would make me so happy." Temari rolled over and gave him the puppy face.

Shikamaru stared up at the ceiling and thought about what Atiko had asked him to do. _All I want is for you to take care of her and keep her happy. _Atiko wanted Temari happy and, even if that meant he'd have to lose some sleep, Shikamaru would do anything keep her happy. Not only for Atiko, but because he really liked her and wanted the same. At least she should have some good times before tomorrow when she learns about her Aunt's death.

"Shikamaru? Are you alright? You don't have to."

"No, I want to." Shikamaru smiled and rolled over on top of her.

"What made you change your mind?" Temari smiled, and lightly kissed him.

"Remembering how beautiful you are." Shikamaru smiled at Temari's blush and moved his eyebrows up and down before kissing the side of her neck.

Temari ran her finger tips down from the bottom of his ponytail to the back of his neck, smiling. _Maybe I'm actually_ f_alling for him._ Temari thought happily.


	15. Comfort

Temari got up and stretched her arms in the air. Her movements moved Shikamaru and made him wake up. He turned his head to look at her and smiled, his hand moving to rub her back. Temari turned and smiled down at him. She moved onto her stomach and held her body up on her elbows, looking at Shikamaru.

"Last night was really fun." Temari smiled seductively.

"Yeah, and we should probably get ready." Shikamaru said, sitting up.

"Or we could stay in bed and have fun." Temari pushed him down, climbing to straddle him.

"Temari, I'm hungry, we can do this later."

"But I really want it now. It'll just make my day if we make out in the morning,"

"Temari, please."

"Fine, now I'm going to cry." Temari fake sniffed.

"You'll have plenty of time for that." Shikamaru muttered, but Temari picked it up a little and gave him a look.

"What?"

"Nothing." Shikamaru smiled and pecked her lips.

0000000000000000

They had finished breakfast and for now were just going to leave the dishes in the sink when there was a knock at the door. Temari went to answer it, but Shikamaru pulled her back, knowing it was Atiko. Temari gave him a questioning look while he gave her a smile.

"I'll get. Why don't you go sit down on the couch, I'll be there soon."

"Okay." Temari smiled.

Shikamaru's smile fell once Temari was out of sight and went to answer the door. He hoped that maybe it wouldn't be Atiko. He wasn't ready to deal with Temari crying or any emotions at the moment. Sadly, Atiko was there when he opened the door and gave a weak smile. Shikamaru let him in and followed him to the living room, where Temari was watching T.V.

Atiko took the remote and turned the T.V. off. Temari gave him a confused look and turned to him when he sat down.

"Temari, honey, I got some news. It's not good."

"What happened Uncle?"

"Your Aunt Shizma died on a mission."

"What?"

"Temari, I'm sorry you have to go through this."

"When did she die?"

"A few days ago."

"Why didn't you tell me till now?"

"It took a while for the news to reach me, and then I was too sad to tell you, and this is the only time I had to tell you."

"Well, you should have told me sooner." Temari got up and paced around for a while."

"I wanted to give myself some time to heal so I could be strong for you."

"I don't need you to be strong for me. I'm fine."

"Temari, it's okay if you're sad and want to cry."

"I'm fine! Kami, just drop it!" Temari yelled and stomped to her room.

"Temari!" Atiko called, and was about to go after.

"Don't." Shikamaru stopped him. "Just give her some time. I'll take care of her."

"Alright, I trust you." Atiko said and left.

000000000000000000

Shikamaru gave Temari a few minutes to calm down before going into the room. Temari was lying in bed, but not sleeping. Just on her back, looking up at the ceiling. He could see the water in her eyes that she kept in. He sat down next to her and rubbed her arm, before pulling her close to kiss her head. Temari groaned and pushed him away while getting up and walking to the other side of the room. Shikamaru gave her a confused look and scooted to the foot of the bed, watching her.

"Tem." Shikamaru said, with sympathy in his voice.

"I don't need you to comfort me. I'm fine." Temari glared at him.

"Temari, you just lost your Aunt. You can't keep it in."

"Shikamaru, I'm fine. I don't need you to make me feel better."

"Mari, it's not bad to ask for help. You're going through a hard time."

"I can deal with it on my own."

"Temari, in case you've forgotten, we are living together because Atiko wants to see if we can be a couple, so I'm supposed to help you through this."

"I thought you said you knew I didn't need anyone?"

"And I thought you said you were tired of being alone?"

"I don't need you now or ever." Temari growled and left Shikamaru in the room.

00000000000000000000

The rest of the day Temari had avoided Shikamaru or anything. She stayed in her room when he wasn't there or anywhere he wasn't. He tried to talk to her and get her to open up, but she was stubborn and headstrong.

But when bedtime rolled around Temari couldn't avoid him. She was in bed when Shikamaru came out of the bedroom and layed down next to her. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to him. She groaned loudly and kind of whiny while shoving him away.

"What the hell is your problem!" Shikamaru screamed.

"My problem is you taking pity on me, just like my Uncle! I'm not pathetic!"

"I'm not saying that! I know how independent you are and I'm not taking pity on you!"

Temari let out a blood curdling scream before sinking down in the corner and sobbing loudly. Shikamaru's eyes widened at the sound and rushed over to her. He pulled her close and rubbed her back soothingly, as Temari wept.

0000000000000000000

Shikamaru and Temari didn't wake up till 2 in the afternoon because Temari had cried till 3 in the morning. Shikamaru rubbed her back all night till her sobs ended and her tears dried. When they did wake up they were on the floor. Shikamaru was rubbing Temari's back, once again comforting her. Temari looked up and gave him a weak, sad smile before moving to sit back on her heels.

"Thanks for everything." Temari sighed as Shikamaru crossed his legs, sitting up.

"It's what I'm here for."

"I couldn't ask to have a better guy in my life." Temari smiled purely and rested her head on his shoulder. "I really like you Shika. Sometimes I'm happy to be with you." Shikamaru smirked. "Sometimes." Temari finished before kissing him and leaving to go cook breakfast.

Shikamaru smiled and followed her to the kitchen. When he got there she had gotten the pans out and was putting them on the stove. Shikamaru came up behind and picked her up, turning around and setting her away from the stove. Temari laughed and looked at his curiously when he put her down.

"I'm cooking for you today, all day and you're going to relax."

"Shikamaru, I may be depressed about my Aunt's death, but I can still do things like before."

"I know, but you deserve to be treated like royalty, just for the day."

"Alright, but only this one day." Temari grinned.

"Definitely." Shikamaru nodded and gave her a kiss before going to cook.


	16. Friends

Shikamaru had spent all day taking care of Temari. He served her hand and feet, bringing her food in bed, doing all the chores like laundry and the dishes, and did everything she asked of him. That mostly consisted of messages and more intimate actions. Right now they were lying in bed, with Shikamaru's arm draped over her hip. Both their eyes were closed but they weren't asleep, even though they had just gotten done making out.

"Thank you, for everything." Temari smiled, running her fingers over his knuckles.

"I'm glad you had a good day." Shikamaru smiled and kissed her cheek. "Didn't think I could live to the servants you had back home."

"I wasn't exactly treated like royalty."

"Why not?"

"My dad never wanted a daughter I think that's why he's making me do this. The only thing he thinks I'm good for is marriage and having kids." Temari turned onto her stomach.

"Well, I guess I'll have to treat you like a princess now." Shikamaru moved back and rubbed the top of her back, between the shoulder blades.

"You're doing really well so far. Thank you for being there for me, but you don't have to." Temari turned her head and rubbed his cheek with her thumb.

"I can sometimes right?" Shikamaru asked, grabbing her hand and kissing it.

"Sure, just not in public." Temari smiled, and pecked his lips, making him smile.

00000000000000000000

Temari and Shikamaru were going to Ichiraku's to meet some of Shikamaru's friends. Temari was, to say the least, pissed off that she had to go. She didn't know anyone and as far as she knew there were two peppy girls and a really shy one. She wouldn't be able to get along with anyone. Shikamaru said she could talk to the boys, but she knew that they would think she's weird and be out of place.

"Shika, do I have to go?"

"Yes. There will be times when I'm not around and I don't want you here sulking."

"I'd be fine with that. Rather than being around annoying, bubbly people."

"Maybe you might end up liking them."

"Shikamaru." Temari said sternly.

"Tem, I'm sure it won't be as bad as you think."

"I know it will be." Temari sighed as they exited the room.

000000000000000

"Shika, Tem!" Ino squealed when she saw the couple walking down the road, dressed in jackets.

It was pretty cold out, especially for Temari. She was use to going around the desert looking for people to join the group, but Konaha was cold during this time.

"Hey, Ino." Shikamaru grinned.

"Hi." Temari sighed after Shikamaru pulled Temari closer when she didn't respond.

Shikamaru grabbed Temari hand and led her into the shop, where all his friends were. She looked around at them all, not saying anything as they greeted Shikamaru. Sure some people said hi to her, but she wasn't in the mood. Shikamaru took her over to the farther side of the bar and sat her down.

"Can you at least act like you're having fun?"

"I'm a horrible actress." Temari smiled.

"Temari." Shikamaru said sternly.

"Oh Maru, just relax. I'm not going to make any friends anyway so why try?"

"For me?"

"What?"

"Just give me some reassurance and talk to people?"

"Fine, but only if they come talk to me."

"That's all I wanted." Shikamaru kissed her forehead, before leaving to talk with the boys.

"So, Temari how have you and Shikamaru been?" Ino asked, pushing past Shikamaru.

"Good." Temari answered as she sipped the drink she had.

"What have you two been up to?" Sakura pushed Ino off the seat and sat down.

"Nothing."

"Oh come on! You guys have been living together for weeks! You have to be doing something!" Ino said, getting off the ground.

"Ino, Sakura! Leave her alone what her and Shikamaru do is known of your business!" a girl told them.

"We're just asking her Tenten. If Temari doesn't want to talk about it then she'd tell us." Sakura smiled.

"Well, if I have a choice I'd prefer if you didn't ask."

"Ugh, you two are such sticks in the mud!" Ino yelled dramatically, making everyone turn to them.

"Ino just shut up!" Kiba yelled at them.

"We can't help it that Temari is being so stubborn! Shikamaru make her tell us about what you two do when you're alone!" This made Shikamaru spit his water at Naruto's face.

"Really? I tell you guys to get to know her and you ask her about our personal life?"

"So, you guys are doing it!" Naruto shouted.

"Shut up you idiot!" Sasuke punched Naruto on the top of his head.

"Aren't you glad I came?" Temari teased Shikamaru.

"Shut up you troublesome women!" Shikamaru looked away.

"Whatever, obviously they're not going to tell us." Sakura stuck her nose up and she and Ino walked away, leaving Tenten and Temari.

"Thanks for that, I don't know what I would've done if they kept asking me about Shikamaru's and I's…. never mind."

"No problem. I can't really stand them either sometimes."

"Sometimes?"

"Well, there times when I want to act a little girly and go shopping or whatever."

"I see."

"Do you ever feel that way?"

"I think I have a few times, but now lately. I've got other problems." Temari nodded towards Shikamaru.

"You two aren't getting along?"

"We are, just too much."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not supposed to like him, but I kind of do. A lot."

"That's not necessarily bad."

"I've never felt this way about someone. I don't know what this feeling is."

"Well, if you want my opinion it sounds like love." Tenten smiled.

Temari looked up scared and then over to Shikamaru. Thinking, could it be true? Is she really in love with Shikamaru?


	17. Thinking

Shikamaru had his arm wrapped around Temari's shoulders securely, keeping her warm. Her coat was pretty flimsy considering she never needed a real one out in the desert. She had actually had a pretty good time, after Tenten came to her rescue, but what she had said was still bothering her. They hadn't known each other for long and she was possibly in love with him. And how would she know if he felt the same way? She couldn't just say it if he didn't feel the same. Temari was thinking about it the whole way home and Shikamaru noticed how quiet she was, which wasn't normal.

"Hey, are you alright? You're quiet." Shikamaru pulled her closer.

"Just got some stuff on my mind." Temari smiled up at him.

"Like what?"

"Nothing." Temari looked down.

"Did you have a good time?"

"Only, because of Tenten."

"I knew you'd find someone you'd get along with."

"Yeah, yeah don't get a big head." Temari elbowed him.

"Me? Never." Shikamaru smirked.

00000000000000000000

Once they were back at their home they both went into the bathroom and started to get ready. Shikamaru brushed his teeth while Temari cleaned her face.

"Shikamaru? Do you only like me?"

"I like you, but what do you mean 'only'?"

"I was just wondering if those feelings had changed at all."

"I guess, but why are you asking?"

"Just making conversation." Temari shrugged and started to leave.

"Temari." Shikamaru pulled her back. "You don't just talk about things for no reason. Now what's going on?"

"I said nothing, so it's nothing." Temari kissed him and pulled her arm away, going to bed.

00000000000000000000

Shikamaru layed awake, turned towards Temari's back thinking. She had been acting weird ever since they had gotten back from Ichiraku's. maybe she didn't have fun? Was it something Sakura and Ino said? Did he do something wrong? Was she pissed that he made her go? Shikamaru didn't know what to think, but what she had asked about his feelings was the main thing that haunted him. Did she think he didn't like her? Had he not proven it? He had been trying to show her how he felt, but maybe he wasn't doing it right?

Shikamaru moved his hand to rub the top of her back. Her body relaxed underneath his hand, making him smile. He moved up on his elbow to look down at her sleeping face. His smiled widened and he stroked her cheek. From that point he made it his goal to make sure Temari knew he cared about her.

000000000000000000000

The next day Temari woke up to a warm tray being put on her lap. She smiled up at Shikamaru and kissed him once he lowered his face to hers. He rubbed the side of her arm before lying down next to her. Temari ate her food with Shikamaru while resting her head in his shoulders.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" Temari asked.

"What? I can't be nice to the girl I like?"

"Like?" Temari furred her eyebrows.

"Yeah, I like you a lot."

"A lot?"

"Temari, can you say something other than the last words of my sentences?"

"Sorry. Thanks for the breakfast." Temari said, setting the tray to the end of the bed.

"Anytime."

"Yeah, but like I asked, why are you still treating me like this? I feel a lot better about my Aunt's death."

"Well, I just thought to do something nice for you to show you how I feel."

"Really?" Temari smiled.

"Yeah." Shikamaru kissed her.

"Well, it was really sweet. I just didn't want you to think you had to keep spoiling me."

"I won't do anything you don't want me to, and I'll do anything you want me to."

"Anything?" Temari asked, seductively.

Shikamaru grinned and pulled Temari closer, his hand on the back of her neck. The kissed hard and Temari fell on her back, pulling Shikamaru's face closer. She added her tongue and had it play with Shikamaru's, causing a moan to erupt from his throat.

Temari smiled; satisfied that she could get a reaction out of him so easily. Shikamaru's hands traveled up to her breasts and covered them through the clothing. Temari groaned, separating their kiss. Shikamaru grinned down at her pleasure filled face.

"Feel good?"

"Don't get a big head." Temari smiled.

"Don't act like it turns you on when I touch you like this."

Temari smiled wickedly and grabbed his dick over his pants. Shikamaru bolted away and looked at Temari unbelievably. She laughed at his face and fell back onto the bed. Shikamaru smirked lovingly and chuckled a little bit.

00000000000000000000

Shikamaru and Temari layed together on the couch watching their new favorite game show. It was nearing the end and the clock was almost at the 11: 30 mark. Temari yawned and rolled over, snuggling her face into Shikamaru's chest. He smiled and stroked her hair and kissed her forehead.

"Do you wanna go to bed?" Shikamaru asked.

Temari only nodded. He smiled more and picked her up bridal style and carried her off to their bedroom. Temari opened her eyes and smiled up at him kissing his neck as he walked her down the hall to the room. Shikamaru set her down and kissed her forehead, before get onto his side of the bed.

0000000000000000000

Temari stayed awake the whole night thinking about how she felt for Shikamaru. Did she really love him? Did he love her? Would he ever love her? She couldn't answer any of these questions and it scared her. But she was a God dammit she was a fucking ninja, how hard could it be to just ask someone if they love you?

"Shikamaru?" Temari rolled over to him.

"What's wrong?" Shikamaru answered her like he had never been asleep.

"Why do you think something is wrong?"

"Your heartbeat."

"Um, whatever." Temari said, momentarily put off. "I was wondering if… well….. do you love me?"

Shikamaru's eyes widened and he moved up onto his forearms.

"Um, where is this coming from?"

"Never mind, just forget about it." Temari turned away.

"Temari, are you in love with me?"


	18. Love and Loving

"Temari, are you in love with me?" Temari moaned and rolled away, closing her eyes. "Temari!" Shikamaru forced Temari onto her back to look at him. "_Do you love me?" _Shikamaru asked sternly.

"I don't know." Temari choked out, tears in her eyes.

"How can you not know?"

"I've never felt this way and I can't tell what it is. I don't know if it's love or something else! I just want to know what this is."

"I wish I could help but I can't tell you your feelings. There's no way for me to help you." Shikamaru rubbed her arm.

"Wait." Temari's eyes widened and she sat up. "Where are those condoms?"

"Um, in the closet, why?" Shikamaru asked as Temari ran and got the condoms then came back in.

"Because we're going to have sex." Temari smiled.

"What? No! Why would we do that?" Shikamaru sat up and moved away from her.

"Why not?" Temari frowned.

"Because I don't want to have sex with you unless we love each other."

"Shikamaru, if we have sex then I'll know if I love you."

"And if we have sex and you don't love me we did the most passionate thing two people can ever do and it didn't mean anything!"

"No, if you just kiss and touch me then I'll decide if we have sex or not. I won't unless I feel comfortable, and if I am then that means I love you!"

"Temari I know you, you'll force yourself to do it and it'll only make things worse."

"Shikamaru I need to know what this feeling is!"

"And if it's not love you'll be right back to where you started!"

"You said you'll do anything to keep me happy!"

"Sex isn't just about you!" Temari threw the condoms at the wall and stomped over to the dresser, angrily pulling her clothes out. "Temari! What are you doing?" Shikamaru pulled Temari away and held her.

"I hate you Shikamaru! You confuse me to no extent and I can't stay here!" Temari let tears fall, but never made a noise as she sunk down to the ground.

"Tem, I'm sorry that you feel this way, but it won't help if we have sex." Shikamaru held her on the ground.

"Shikamaru? Have you ever loved someone?"

"Ah, once."

"How did you feel when you looked in her eyes, or when you held her?"

"I felt confident, happy, strong, like I could do anything. I felt like I always had someone with me, to help me and listen to me. She made me better." Shikamaru rubbed her side.

"You'll never love me like that." Temari sighed. "You never want me like you wanted her."

"Temari, I do want you."

"No, you don't, you don't want to have sex!" Temari cried and pushed him away with her elbow.

"Temari, I love your body. I love your fingers." Shikamaru took her hand and kissed her tips. "I love your palms." Shikamaru kissed her palms. "Your arm." Shikamaru placed three kisses along it. "Your sexy shoulders." Temari smiled as her kissed her. "Your neck." Shikamaru kissed the middle part.

"So, just my body is what you love?" Temari asked, her smile falling.

"Temari, I love everything about you, not just your body. I love you." Shikamaru kissed her lips and pulled away smiling.

Temari looked at him with wide eyes and Shikamaru's smile fell.

"Oh, dammit!" Shikamaru moved away. "I just made you more confused. Shit, I'm an idiot!"

"No, no Shikamaru I love you, too!"

"What? Mari, you're just saying that."

"No, I mean it. Everything you said about how love feels, that's how I feel when I'm with you. I love you Shikamaru." Temari pulled him in to kiss his lips.

Shikamaru kissed back, holding her in place by placing his hands on the sides of her neck. Temari moaned and let Shikamaru's tongue enter her mouth. They played with each other's before pulling away. They kept their faces close while they panted, their breaths mingling.

"Um, we should go to sleep." Temari sighed and moved back to the bed.

"Yeah, your Uncle called by the way. Your Aunt's funeral is going to be in the Sand Village." Shikamaru smiled, trying to ease the tension.

"She loved Suna. It's perfect." Temari smiled sadly and layed down. "I just wish that I'd be going home on a better occasion."

"Well, we can go some other time." Shikamaru layed down behind her and pulled her close. "And I'll be there with you." he kissed her temple snuggled up with her.

"Thanks, I love you."

"I love you, too." Shikamaru smiled.

000000000000000000000

The next morning Temari and Shikamaru woke up and did what they originally did. Got up ate breakfast, kissed a lot, took their turns showering and getting ready in the bathroom, but this time they would say I love you.

After they had done their regular routine they started to pack their suitcases. They had to leave for the Sand tomorrow and would end up staying for two days. It would be an eight day long break and it wouldn't be a very happy vacation.

Temari was moving pretty slow and looked depressed while she put her clothes away. Shikamaru was already done with his packing, but stayed in with her. Temari ignored him and continued moving drowsily from the dresser to her bag on the bed.

"You want some help?" Shikamaru asked.

"No, I'm just not looking forward to this funeral."

"I'll help you get through this. Anything you need I'll get to make you happy."

"Shikamaru, I love you." Temari smiled.

"I love you, too Temari." Shikamaru kissed her lips and was pulled, by his collar, onto the bed.

Temari ran her fingers down her net covered chest and moved them lower to the button on his pants. Shikamaru had been stipend down to his boxers before so it wasn't something he would worry about. He and Temari were a lot more intimate ever sense she heard about her Aunt's death and Shikamaru had comforted her. It was when Temari started to rub him through his pants that he pulled away.

"Whoa, what are you doing?"

"Shikamaru please, I love you and I don't want to wait any longer to be with you."

"You're going through a hard time." Shikamaru groaned as Temari kept trying to rub him, but he'd push her away.

"You seemed to be having a 'hard' time too." Temari smirked down at Shikamaru's crotch.

"Shut up, we should finish packing." Shikamaru started to get off of Temari's waist.

"Shika, I want this because I love you, no other reason."

"You promise this isn't about anything else. Family problems or something?"

"No, I just want to do this with you."

Temari pulled Shikamaru down to kiss him again. He smiled and kissed back with as much force and passion as she did. Temari pushed his Chunin vest off of his shoulders and dragged her nails down his netted chest. This made Shikamaru moan and push his tongue into her mouth, stroking his tongue with hers. Temari moaned and dropped her hands down to his pants, starting to unbutton the front. Shikamaru looked down and smiled, getting up on his knees and removing his pants.

"Why don't you start getting undress." He smirked and let Temari stand up while he removed his shirt.

He watched her pull off her shorts and then tank top, leaving her in just her sky blue boy shirts. Shikamaru wrapped his arms around her and yanked her over to him and onto the bed before she could take her panties off. She laughed as he kissed her neck, biting and licking the sides. Her fingers intertwined in his hair and pulled, moaning, every time he sucked on certain spots.

He ran the tips of his fingers ran gently down the middle of her breasts and stomach before hooking his fingers in her underwear. Temari sighed at the feeling of Shikamaru's skin lightly brushing her clit. He smiled at her reaction and rubbed the back of his fingers against her for another moment before pulling her panties off of her.

Temari smiled down at him as he lowered his head down to her womanhood. His tongue stroked up and down before pushing into her hole. Temari moaned out loudly and grinded her hips down onto his mouth.

"Good, I love you." Temari growled and pulled on his hair so that he came closer to her tight entrance and entered her deeper.

"I know." Shikamaru sighed, smirking after he pulled away for some air. "Ready?" Shikamaru asked, opening his boxers up and pulling dick out before fully getting rid of the clothing.

"Yeah." Temari sighed, feeling as Shikamaru lined up his penis with her vagina.

"Don't worry, I'll be gentle."

"Not for the whole time, because I like it rough." Temari growled, huskily, in Shikamaru's ear.

"Oh, okay." Shikamaru looked down nervously, not sure if he could be able to pleasure her.

"I'll tell you what to do. Just listen to me." Temari rubbed his chest and pulled him closer so he was able to enter her.

He pushed his way in hard, thinking Temari would like it, but she let out a big cry. Shikamaru gave her an apologetic look and stayed still as she was stretched out around him. Temari growled and glared up at him as tears filled up behind her eyelids. Shikamaru kissed her cheek and whispered an apology in her ear. Temari nodded, forgiving him, and grinded against him, telling him to move.

Shikamaru grinned and pumped in and out slowly, hesitant after he hurt her on the entrance. She groaned, frustrated, and gripped his hips and made him go into her harder. He growled and thrusted harder into her and found her g- spot.

"Right there!" Temari screamed.

Shikamaru was shocked at the volume, but re-focused and started to aim at the spot she wanted him to hit. Temari moved her back up and down and grinded like crazy into his crotch. Shikamaru screamed loud at the intense pleasure he felt and pounded harder into her so he could continue feeling it. Temari felt more pleasure too and knew her climax was close. She scratched his head and back, trying to focus on something other than the butterflies in her stomach. The pressure felt good, but she needed the release.

"Shikamaru please, I need to cum." Temari begged, hugging him.

"I don't know what to do." Shikamaru growled.

"Just do something." Temari begged.

He looked over Temari's sweaty, aching body and his eyes landed on her heaving chest. He grinned and latched his mouth onto her nipple and sucked. Temari's hands pulled on his hair and she groaned, her hips jumping up to meet Shikamaru's. He ripped his lips away and smirked at the mark before moving to lick the underside of her breasts.

Temari continuously smashed herself up to him as her walls pulsated around him. Finally, after one last bolt up, she came and froze against his groin. Shikamaru stopped for a while, thinking that he should because he couldn't move easily, but Temari tried to move her hips and gave Shikamaru the hint to move. He did and the feeling of her squeezing him all around pushed on his veins and caused him to release inside of her.

The two of them stayed still after their climaxes and panted on each other's faces. Temari smiled and tickled the back of Shikamaru's neck while she smiled lovingly at him. She reached up and kissed him on the lips before getting comfortable on the bed.

Shikamaru smiled and climbed off of her, causing him to pull out of her, and layed down onto his side of the bed. They stayed a distance away, cooling down and getting their breathing back to normal. After a few minutes, Shikamaru had calmed down and rolled to his side and pulled her to him so cuddle.

"I love you, Mari."

"I love you, too, Maru."

The two laughed, but it died down and they relaxed in their bed. Shikamaru gave her a final kiss on her forehead before going to sleep.


	19. I Will Always Return

Shikamaru and Temari were locking up all the doors and windows before heading out on their three day journey to the Sand Village. Shikamaru was actually pretty excited and in high spirits. Maybe it had something to do with the fact that he would have Temari all to himself or that he had just had sex with the girl he loved just last night. Whichever one, he was in a good mood.

Temari on the other hand was a bit more upset about the travel. She knew it would be tiring and hard, and then after they finally made it she would be trying her hardest not to cry in front of Shikamaru. She still put on a brave face for him, but in reality she kind of wish he'd just stay home.

"Shikamaru!"

The two of them turned to the direction of the shouting voice. They had just gotten to the gate and now Sakura was running to get to them before Ino. The two racing kunoichi stopped right in front of them.

"Tsunade has ordered you to stay her because she needs your skills for an important mission!" they said in unison.

"What?" Shikamaru groaned. "She said I could have the weeks off."

"Yeah, but something came up." Sakura informed.

"And only you can do it Shikamaru!" Ino cheered.

Shikamaru sighed and looked at Temari. He didn't want to leave her and make her travel alone, but he had to. Temari smiled at him and stepped closer.

"I understand." She gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Go, and be careful." Shikamaru smiled back and pecked her lips quickly before watching her run off.

He turned back to two large grinning girls and groaned, rubbing the back of his neck.

"What's the mission?"

0000000000000000000000

Shikamaru and Chouji were in Shikamaru's living room, eating and watching some T.V. Shikamaru was really missing Temari. He was so bored without her destroying something or annoying him. Plus she was the only one who was ever really a challenge to play shogi with. His best friend noticed he had been acting weird and was quiet, even for Shikamaru.

"You miss her, huh?" Chouji spoke up.

"What?" Shikamaru turned his head to face the boy.

"You miss Temari, don't you?"

"Yeah, I guess with all the time I've been spending with her, I don't quite remember how I did before."

"It's going to suck for you if you two don't end up together. She'll have to travel away and you'll be lost."

"Huh? Holy crap I forgot how any of this even started!"

Chouji laughed at Shikamaru's shocked expression. Later Shikamaru joined in.

"What's the punch line?"

The two males stopped at the sound of a new voice and turned to the hallway leading into the kitchen and front door.

"Temari!" Shikamaru cheered and sat up straight as Temari made her way into the middle of the room.

"So, what got you two laughing so hard your spleens were about to break?"

"Shikamaru just forgot that the whole reason you guys are together is because it was arranged." Chouji chuckled.

"I guess Shikamaru just likes to think he's good enough to get a girl like me." Temari and Chouji laughed while Shikamaru smirked up at Temari.

"Well, I'll leave you two alone, but we gotta do something later Shikamaru."

"Yeah, we'll figure something out." Shikamaru leaned back on the couch and closed his eyes.

Once the door closed Temari turned back to Shikamaru and walked closer. She settled herself onto his lap and cuddled into his chest, her knees bent up to her face. Shikamaru smiled and traced her spine with his finger nails. Temari shuddered and scooted even closer to him, grabbing the little jacket he wore when he was younger into a tight fist.

"So, how'd you do at the funeral?" he asked, calmly, brushing his hand through her hair.

"I cried. A lot." Temari chuckled. "It just became so real when I saw her on the coffin." She grew quieter as she spoke and tensed up at the memory.

"Well, at least the hard part is over, now you just have to have time to heal." Shikamaru kissed the top of her head and started rubbing her arms.

"Do you believe in heaven?"

"I believe in hell, but heaven a bit trickier."

"But if there's hell for evil people, shouldn't there be a place for good people?"

"I don't know."

"I hope there is."

Shikamaru smiled down at her and kissed her head again before resting his cheek on it and both of them falling asleep.

00000000000000000000

Temari woke up with some drool on her face. She groaned and whipped it before sitting up and stretched. The first thing that caught her eye was the man sleeping next to her. She looked down and smiled at him. He was missed the whole time she was gone and though that maybe the funeral would've gone better with him at her side, but it didn't matter it was over with.

Temari rolled onto her stomach, like Shikamaru was, and crossed her arms on his back so she had a place to rest her head. She could feel his heart pump and hear his breathing shallow and light. It calmed her down and her eyes started to drift shut.

Strangely it was this time Shikamaru pushed himself up with his hands till his arms were straight and let out a big yawn. Temari didn't bother to move because he didn't get up fully, just finished his yawn and plopped back down on the bed dead. He didn't go to sleep, but instead enjoyed the closeness the two hadn't had in a while like Temari was.

"Hey, Temari?" Shikamaru turned his head as much as he could.

"Yeah." she moved up a little.

"Um, I was just wondering ….." Shikamaru trailed off, digging for soothing in the side table drawer.

"What?" Temari moved off of him completely so he could turn over onto his back.

"Maybe we could catch up." Shikamaru pulled out a condom and smiled shyly, looking down.

"You boys have a one track mind." Temari smiled, leaning down to kiss him.

00000000000000000000000

Temari breathed heavily as she remained on top of Shikamaru, straddling his lap after both of their climaxes. Shikamaru caught his breath and then smirked up at Temari.

"You should probably get off. I'm getting smaller inside of you and we don't want the condom to leak out."

"Yeah I guess, but it just feels so good when you're inside of me, even when you're not moving." Temari moved up and off.

"Well, one day when you're pregnant and nothing else can happen we can do that."

"Wow, already thinking ahead? We're not even married yet?"

"Well, it's always good to have a plan."

"True. And I like what you have so far. Pregnancy means sex. Lots and lots of sex." Temari moaned, cuddling into Shikamaru.  
"Yeah, and sorry to ruin the after sex snuggle routine, but I have to use the bathroom."

Temari smiled and rested her head on the pillow as Shikamaru made his way across the hall from their bedroom. When he first entered it felt like someone had brushed past him, but there was no one. Then he saw a black velvet box on the sink that had a note attached to it.

It said:

_Use it when you're ready._

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow and opened the box that had a little ring inside. Obviously it was for the proposal, it was totally Temari. Not to blingy and big, but it diffidently didn't look cheap.

Shikamaru smiled down at it and nodded, silently promising that he would, very soon.

**Oh cliffhanger! Let me know if you want to put any problem in the way or something like that. I love suggestions! **


	20. Ring

Shikamaru had hid the ring box in the bathroom before heading back into the bedroom with Temari. He picked up the pace when he got in the room and jumped on the bed, landing next to her.

"Hey, babe." She smiled and cuddled closer.

"Hey." Shikamaru smiled and closed his eyes.

"Are you going to sleep?" Temari pushed herself up to look down at him.

"Well, yeah." Shikamaru smirked and shrugged. "What else am I supposed to so?"

"I'm hungry." Temari whined.

"Are you serious?"

"Please Shika, I want a sandwich." Temari pushed her face into his chest.

"Alright, I'll go make your sandwich." Shikamaru rolled out of the bed and left.

Temari smiled and was going to wait but she got bored within a minute and decided to go to the bathroom. She looked at herself in the mirror and smiled at her reflection. She decided that she'd brush her teeth before Shikamaru would be back. She dug through the drawers for tooth brush and was about to reach for the drawer, but her hand was stopped by another hand grabbing her wrist.

"What are you doing?" Temari asked, facing Shikamaru.

"The more important question is what you are doing? I thought you wanted me to make you a sandwich."

"I do, but I got bored waiting."

"Well, your sandwich is done so come back to bed."

"Can I brush my teeth?"

"No, I want you to eat quickly so I can sleep." Shikamaru pulled her arm over his shoulder and lifted her legs up so that she was hoisted on top of his shoulder.

"Shikamaru!" Temari laughed.

Shikamaru just smirked and dropped her into the bed. He climbed in with her before handing over Temari's sandwich. She smiled at him and gladly ate the food quickly. Shikamaru pushed Temari's hair behind her ear with three fingers, smiling lovingly and in awe. Temari put the plate on her table before cuddling on Shikamaru's chest.

"I love you." she sighed.

"I love you, too."

"Hey, why did you act so weird when I tried to brush my teeth?"

"I just wanted to go to bed with you. It would've been so troublesome if you took time brushing your teeth and then having to eat. You'd probably want to brush your teeth again and that would force me to stay up even more."

"That's so stupid." Temari rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, now lie down."

Shikamaru pulled Temari down and closer to him before they slipped into sleep.

000000000000000000000000000

Temari woke up before Shikamaru like always and sat up. His arm landed in her lap while she stretched her arms up and arched her back. When she relaxed her muscles her back bent over slightly and she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. Without paying attention to Shikamaru she tossed his arm off of her and walked to the kitchen.

She was making some dinner when the door opened. Temari looked at it funny but relaxed when she saw Atiko come in. He looked in to the kitchen and smiled, waving.

"Hey."

"Hi, are you going to make it a habit of coming in unannounced?"

"No, I just wanted to talk to Shikamaru."

"Well, he's still sleeping, but you can go wake him up. He better get used to not sleeping around all day."

"I'll make sure to tell him that." Atiko smiled and left to Shikamaru and Temari's room.

He opened the door slowly and looked in at a sleeping Shikamaru. Atiko made his way to the bed and woke Shikamaru up. He groaned and lazily rolled over to sit up.

"Hey sleepy head, you know Temari's not going to deal with this laziness forever."

"Yeah I know, but I have a reason for being so tired."

"And what's that?"

"It's private."

"Oh." Atiko grinned and winked.

"So, what are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to ask how you and Temari were doing."

"Or how Temari was doing?" Shikamaru said, knowingly.

"Alright you got me. I just wanted to make sure she was okay."

"She's fine."

"I'm sure you're keeping her very happy." Atiko smiled.

"Shut up, not it's my turn to ask you a question." Shikamaru glared at him and then pulled out the ring.

"You're going to propose!" Atiko yelled eyes widened.

"Shhhh! I'm not sure. I want to wait till I'm ready. I just want to know why you thought I'd want this. I can pick out my own ring."

"What are you talking about?"

"You put this in the bathroom for me to find." Shikamaru raised an eyebrow.

"No, I would want you to pick out a ring. It's supposed to be special."

"But if you didn't get it and hide it in the bathroom, then who did?"

"I don't know, but whoever it was has good taste for Temari. This ring is exactly what she would like." Atiko took the metal band and looked it over. "But I still think you should buy one on your own, or do something to make this a part of you."

"I was thinking about that, I just have to figure out what."

"What do you have to figure out?"

Atiko hid the ring behind his back and the two men looked at Temari leaning against the doorway.

"Nothing." Shikamaru smiled nervously.

"Alright weirdos, dinner in ready so come eat." She wiped her hands off and left for the kitchen.

000000000000000000000000000

The whole dinner with Temari Shikamaru was thinking about who could've given him the ring. Why would anyone? Why now? Who was watching them? Temari noticed how quiet and antsy he was and the silence was driving her crazy. Around this time they'd be in a serious conversation about something that they had different opinions about.

"Shika?"

"Hm?" Shikamaru's head popped up.

"Why are you so quiet?"

"Um, I was just thinking." Shikamaru shrugged and went back to moving his food around.

"About what?" Temari pressed.

"Nothing, it doesn't matter." Shikamaru mumbled, his face turning red.

"Maru, you've been acting weird today. What's wrong?" Temari asked, putting her hand on top of Shikamaru's.

"It's just been a confusing day." Shikamaru pulled his hand away.

Temari furred her eyebrows and stood up, throwing her plate into the sink and disappearing behind the hallway wall that led to the living room. Shikamaru sat there waiting till she calmed down, while still thinking about the ring. Temari walked back down the hall, with clothes and fan in one hand, and only was in Shikamaru's sight for a second before she opened and closed the door.

"Tem!" Shikamaru yelled going out into the fenced in, front yard where Temari was. "Temari, where are you going?!"

"You don't need to know! And don't follow me!"

Shikamaru frowned and started to chase after her. Temari heard his feet running up to her and whipped out her fan at him, blowing him away so he landed and slid on the dirt, stopping on the houses wall. By the time Shikamaru opened his eyes Temari was gone. He sat there thinking about her and the ring was still in his mid. All the thinking was driving him crazy. Shikamaru got up and walked out of the gates and into the street. He needed to clear his mind and though a long walk would do the trick.


	21. Chapter 21

Shikamaru had been walking around aimlessly for ten minutes thinking. He knew the whole ring thing was kind of stupid but he couldn't help wonder why someone would want to push them to that. Sure Atiko had pushed them to moving in together, sleeping in the same bed, eating together, watching movies together, and sex, but why would someone think that him and Temari were ready for marriage?

The thinking about it once again frustrated him so he moved onto his other problem. Where the hell was Temari? What place did she know other than their house? Shikamaru looked up and noticed he was in front of his mom and dad's house. Bingo.

"Mom, Dad?" Shikamaru called out opening the door.

"Shikamaru, I was wondering when you'd get here." Yoshino said, looking disappointed.

"I'm guessing Temari is here." He said monotone and sticking his hands in his pocket.

"Yep, she was real upset, but wouldn't say why. So what did you do?" Yoshino turned away from the dishes and put her hands on her hips.

"Oh now Yoshio, maybe it was a misunderstanding." Shikamaru's dad came in to defend you. "But, so what did happen to make her so angry?"

"I was just being distant I guess. There's been something on my mind."

"What is that?" Shikaku took a step closer, seeming interested.

"I found this ring in the bathroom, but I don't know who gave it to me and it's been driving me crazy." Shikamaru sighed, taking it out to show his parents. "I couldn't tell her and maybe she took it the wrong way."

"So, you're thinking about proposing?" his mom smiled wide.

"Not now, first I have to talk to her." Shikamaru said, moving past them.

"Son, um, I didn't know this was going to cause so much trouble." Shikaku said, making his son stop. "I gave you the ring."

"What? Why?"

"Well, it was a nice ring I thought Temari would like it."

"Why couldn't you let me wait till I wanted to marry her, or till I went out and bought the ring?"

"Well, it seemed like every time we pushed you it worked out, so I thought you'd just need another push."

"Okay, you guys got us a good started, but from now on just let us control our pace. Temari and I aren't ready for marriage." Shikamaru ended before walking up the stairs to his room.

0000000000000000000000

Temari was curled up in his bed and had changed into his night clothes. His one pillow was laying vertically in her arms so that she could rest her head on it and still hold on to the rest comfortably. She had always been the kind of person to cuddle, but she was never given the chance. He smiled at her sleeping figure and lightly touched her face. She groaned and squirmed around till she woke up and faced him.

"What are you doing here?" She turned out of his touch.

"I wanted to talk to you. I'm sorry."

"Do you even know what you're saying sorry about?"

"No." Shikamaru answered honestly.

"You're an idiot." Temari groaned and pulled the covers up more.

"Whatever I did I want to make it up to you. Please tell me." Shikamaru took a seat behind her and rubbed her back.

"I want you to be able to tell me things that are bothering you."

"It really was nothing and I figure it all out, so everything is good."

"Ugh, fine I'll take it, but Shikamaru."

"Yeah."

"You're really smart, so don't act like an idiot." Temari smirked up at him.

Shikamaru nodded and leaned down to kiss her lips. They stayed connected for five minutes before Shikamaru moved to hover over her. Their tongues mingled in a sloppy kiss, both of their hand entangled I each other's hair.

"You know we're going to have to be quiet and quick, right?" Shikamaru pulled away to say before diving back at her lips.

"Who said we were going to do anything?" Temari pushed on his chest and smirked teasingly.

"Oh shut up and let's get on with this." Shikamaru rolled his eyes and bit down on her neck.

Temari moaned and her arms fell above her head as Shikamaru continued to kiss her skin while taking her clothes off. He quickly stripped her of his shirt that she had borrowed and threw it to the side. He sat up and pulled his own shirt off, grinning at the pleased look on Temari's face.

"Like what you see?"

"Shut up and come here." Temari smiled and flipped them over.

She kissed him hard on the lips and moved her hands down to Shikamaru's pants. Temari could feel him smiled into the kiss as she started to unzip his khaki pants. His hard on could clearly be felt while Temari pulled his pants off and onto the floor. Shikamaru grinned even wider as he grinded himself into Temari. Even with the three layers of clothing in the way, it didn't decrease the feeling of the pressure and power he had put into it.

Temari smirked down at him and sat up, straddling his waist while her hands reached back to unclip her bra. The black piece of clothing was thrown and hit the door, landing on the handle. Shikamaru could help himself as he flipped them over again and leaned down, about to take Temari's breast into his mouth.

"Shikamaru, Temari? Are you two all better now?"

The two pulled away. Temari rolled off the bed and took the blanket with her to cover herself, while Shikamaru grabbed his pillow to hide his erection.

"Mom, get out!" Shikamaru ordered.

"Sorry!" his mom squealed and ran out.

"Dammit." Shikamaru groaned and let his head fall onto his headboard.

"Well, at least they know we made up." Temari teased, rubbing Shikamaru's naked back.

"I'm not going to be able to face them tomorrow." Shikamaru laughed.

"Well, we could always get up early and leave." Temari smiled weakly, while Shikamaru scanned the room.

"Or…." Shikamaru smirked, eyeing a window. "…we can sneak out and finish what we started back home?"

"That would be a lot easier and faster I suppose." Temari grinned and placed a kiss on Shikamaru's lips before searching the room for her clothes.

00000000000000000000000000

Shikamaru pushed Temari back onto the kitchen table her shirt already discarded again. He licked the top of her breasts and chest with his tongue like an animal. Temari moaned and arched her back up at him, while gripping his shirt. She pulled him up to her lips and bit down on his bottom lip, tugging and grinding her teeth on his skin. Shikamaru groaned and picked Temari up, cupping her ass and only being able to carry to her to the couch.

He threw her down and hopped on top of her. She grabbed the shirt at his shoulders and pulled it off of him again. Shikamaru sighed, happy to be free from the confining clothes and that they were moving pretty fast. Temari pulled him back down and kissed his lips while her hands traveled down his chest. Her lips followed her hands and soon she reached his pants again. Before she could begin taking them off again Shikamaru picked her up and ran to the bedroom.

Once again he threw her on to the bed and started to undo his pants button and zipper. Temari watched with delight as Shikamaru stripped in front of her all the way down to his boxers before crawling back up Temari's body.

"You're so sexy." Temari whispered against Shikamaru's lips.

He smirked and kissed his way down her body, unclasping her bra as he did. He kissed them all over and ended by licking the undersides. Temari seemed to like the feeling and Shikamaru liked to please her.

Temari snuck her hands down to her pants and underwear, trying to pull them both down. Shikamaru felt it and stood up to help her out of her last pieces of clothing. Temari sat up before Shikamaru could join her on the bed and tugged his boxers down fast and smiled at his member. Shikamaru looked around awkward, not totally comfortable with Temari's face being so close to his private.

"Come on lazy-ass, I ain't got all day." Temari winked, laying back and spreading her legs.

"Hold on I gotta get the condom." Shikamaru smiled and climbed on the bed while he grabbed his pants.

He rummaged around in his pockets, looking for the condom. Temari watched him lovingly as she crawled up behind him and started to kiss his neck and shoulder. Shikamaru smiled when he finally found it and pulled it out quickly.

But when he did pull out the condom he noticed the ring and gotten flung out to and landed in the moonlight gleaming in from the window. The shine caught Temari's eye and she snatched it up before Shikamaru.

"Oooo, what's this?" Temari smiled down at the little ring.

"Nothing." Shikamaru went to grab it, but Temari moved it out of his reach.

"Why do you have this?" Temari raised an eyebrow, looking at him.

"I must have just fallen in when I was at my parent's house."

"How would it have fallen into your pocket?" Temari scoffed.

"I don't know."

"Shikamaru, we just talked about this! I want you to tell me things."

"Fine! My dad ended up sneaking it into our bathroom. He thought we needed a push." Shikamaru scratched the back on his head.

"Oh."

"But don't worry, I wasn't thinking of asking you, not yet anyway." Shikamaru looked down, blushing.

"Why not yet?"

"Well, um I just thought that… we weren't ready and that uh you wouldn't want to."

"Oh, that makes sense I guess."

"But if you want to-"

"This isn't just about you, just like sex." Temari lifted his cheek and kissed his lips, pushing him down onto the bed.

Shikamaru smiled as Temari pulled away and she set the ring on the side table while he slid the condom on. He rolled them over and positioned himself in between Temari's legs. She smiled up at him as he pushed in slowly her walls were still slightly tight.

Once he was fully in Temari grinded her hips up against Shikamaru's groin. He smirked down at her and grinded harder into her than she was able. He grabbed her hips and pulled them up to meet his thrusts, controlling their movements. Temari wasn't one to be manipulated and took it into her own hands.

She flipped Shikamaru over onto his back and started to press down hard onto him. Their new position introduced new pleasures that neither of them to comprehend. Their paces had to slow down so to get use to the intense feeling and they both felt their endings coming sooner.

Temari arched her back in and Shikamaru gripped the sides of the bed while he thrashed around. He was feeling pleasure like never before and had the sexiest image in front of him. Temari moaning and thrusting her tits out above him.

It was enough to bring him and Temari to their longest and most relieving climaxes. They both panted happily and looked lovingly into each other's eyes. That was until Temari's eyes popped open wide and she pulled off of Shikamaru.

"What? What's wrong?" Shikamaru asked, scared.

"Look." Temari whimpered, tears forming I her eyes while she pointed to Shikamaru's penis.

He looked down and took the condom off, that when he noticed it had broken. He looked up at Temari's eyes before trailing down to her dripping center. That wasn't just Temari's juices running down her thigh. It's was his, but it was only the few hundreds of sperm that leaked out of her. There were plenty more about to try and impregnate her.

"Shit." They both swore.

**So, there will possibly be a sequel and whatever in this next year. I still right for Degrassi and that's more of my main priority (sorry). So sorry about the slow updating I don't think I'm fully ready to write two stories at one time. I'll try and get better. Please review on the last chapter of this ShikaTema story.**


End file.
